iGo Hollywood
by Subject87
Summary: When the iCarly trio head to L.A to a new school and with new friends they don't quite know what's in store for them when they are accepted to Hollywood arts. Takes place right after iSYL/iWas a Pageant girl. Main pairings are Creddie,Jori, and Beck/Sam. Please read and review! Character filters are not a pairing.
1. iAudition

It had been one week since the Taco truck, one week since Freddie Benson had almost died for Carly Shay. Five days since she had first kissed him, and three days since he had told her that he was just bacon. Freddie had been counting each moment of each day since these events and kicking himself for believing the bacon crap the blonde demon, also known as Sam Puckett, had put in his head.

"You ready to do the show?" comes the familiar voice of his brunette friend, whom he's also in love with, and of course beside her is Sam.

"Yeah, I was just finishing some tech stuff."

"Yeah yeah, enough with the geek stuff." Sam interrupts, "Let's get this over with so Mama can eat!"

Carly just shakes her head and gives the technical producer an apologetic smile before stepping in front of the camera. When she's not looking Freddie stares at her, a longing look that only Sam notices but says nothing about.

"In 5...4...3...2.."

"Hi I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

Freddie wasn't able to focus very well on the show, his mind a million miles away, but he still managed to get the show to not only be good, he made it _fantastic. _"And we're clear." he said as he put the camera away, "Great show guys."

"Thanks." Carly said while Sam simply pushed passed him. "Hey Freddie.."

"Yeah?" the young tech genius asked.

"You seemed distracted... Are you okay?"

"Yes." he lied, a gnawing feeling appearing his stomach, "Just.. Got a lot of-"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Carly's older brother, Spencer, who burst into the iCarly studio with what looked to be letters in his hand "Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Kitchen." The teenagers replied.

"You three all got a letter from... Hollywood Arts."

"What's Hollywood Aarts?" Carly asked.

"I'll look it up." A few minutes later he was on their website, "It's a performing arts High School.." he muttered, "For kids with some kind of talent.."

"You're kidding." she said, "Why would they be writing to us?" She sounded confused, but he could tell she was just as excited he was.

"Let's go downstairs and open the letter, Sam will wanna hear about this."

"Good idea." She took the letter from Spencer, "Come on!" she said excitedly.

They followed her downstairs and found Sam with her head in the fridge, "Where's the ham?!" she asked.

"Oh...um.." Spencer began.

She pulled her head out of the fridge and glared at him, "Did you eat it all?" she demanded.

"Maybe.."

"Sam!" Carly interrupted, "Come over here."

"Alright alright Mama's coming."

The trio sat down on the couch and Carly opened the letter and began to read "Oh my god... Guys." she said, "They want us to audition.."

"What the chizz?" Sam asked confused, "Audition for what?"

"Hollywood Arts, it's a performing school in Hollywood... They're considering us for admission there! Oh my god... Spencer you have to take us."

Spencer squirmed in his chair, "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes!" the trio, even Sam, exclaimed.

"But wait.." Sam said.

"What is it?" Her brunette friend asked

"Mama ain't talented."

"Yes you are!" Carly said excitedly, "You can act, you can _dance_."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about the pageant yesterday."

"How do you...?"

"Shut up nub." Sam said, "I'm in ham withdrawal!"

"Spencer, Tomorrow is Thursday and it's a long drive, so can we leave tonight?" Carly asked her older brother

He sighed, "Yeah, I'll borrow Socko's RV and drive us down."

She jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you!"

"No problem Kiddo." he said with a sigh of defeat. "We'll leave tonight."

"I'm gonna go leave my mom a note." Freddie said.

"I'm gonna go leave my mom a note." Sam mimicked.

He glared and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Spencer.

"I'm gonna go get the RV!" The immature artist said and headed for the door, the young teen boy following, which left the two girls alone.

"You really shouldn't pick on him." the brunette said.

"Why not? It's fun."

"Because he's our friend."

The blonde turned to look at her best friend oddly, "You've never cared before... Why all of a sudden?"

"No reason..."

Sam laughed, "No way... You still.."

"Of course not!" she snapped defensively, "Now come on, we've gotta figure out what we're gonna do for our auditions... I think I'll sing."

"You sing?"

"I can sing.."

"Well I'm dancing obviously, I think I have a solo act that will be perfect... Auditions Settled?"

"For us... But I wonder what Freddie's going to do."

The young man in question was, in fact, sitting on his bed writing a note explaining everything. _She's not gonna like this_ He thought, _But I'm done with her treating me like a baby. _He had moved out about two weeks ago, before the taco truck incident, which had proved that if pushed too far he was capable of lashing out.

He stuck the note to the fridge, where he knew she would see it, before heading downstairs to meet his friends.

An hour later they were on the road, heading south for Los Angeles. They decided to stop at Tacoma, about half an hour later, to refuel and get snacks for the road. They all got a snack: Sam got beef jerky and a fat cake, while Freddie and Carly got a candy bar, and Spencer got a cookie.

"Everyone in the RV!" Spencer said, "Next stop... California!"

Everyone cheered and got back in the RV, obviously excited. They played various games, Sam wanted to play punch the nub but Carly quickly vetoed it, until Spencer pulled over at a rest stop "We'll be in California soon, and then it's a long drive to Los Angeles in the morning, so let's all get some sleep."

The three teenagers groaned but agreed. Ten minutes later the trio, plus Spencer, were ready to get some sleep when Carly turned her head to look at Freddie, "What're you gonna do for your audition?"

The young man looked surprised, "Um, I'll show them what I can do with audio and video, that's gotta be talent right?"

"Then they'll let you in for sure." She said softly, "We... I don't give you enough credit Freddie; iCarly wouldn't be possible without you."

Before he could reply Sam let out a loud snore, proving she was asleep, and Carly giggled "Good night Freddie."

"Night Carly."

The next morning Spencer started the RV, the three teenagers were still asleep but he'd made himself wake up early so they could make it to Los Angeles by early afternoon. He looked at his watch, it was 5:30 A.M so, if the app on his phone was right, they wouldn't get to L.A until at least 5 P.M.

The three teens awoke about 10: 15 AM "Where are we" Freddie asked groggily

"Um... No idea" Spencer said. "I think we're about an hour from San Francisco." He paused, looking at the GPS on his phone, "We'll probably go through Santa Rosa."

The rest of the trip was quiet and uneventful, with the iCarly trio finding various ways to entertain themselves. At about 1 in the afternoon Spencer called Hollywood Arts, Carly having made sure he saved the number on his phone, and made sure they would have time for auditions. It was about 6 PM when they got to Los Angeles, Sam practically burst out of the RV "Finally!" she groaned, "I don't think I could be cooped up in that stupid R.V for another minute."

"We've still got the ride back." Freddie reminded her, which earned him a punch on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Sam!"

"Yes Carls?"

"No hitting Freddie!"

The blonde merely rolled her eyes and Freddie looked his brunette crush curiously; she had never told Sam off before.

_Does she..? _He shook his head _Don't do it Benson... Don't.. _"Thanks Carly!" _Stupid!_

Carly smiled at him but didn't say anything; instead she turned her attention to Spencer, "So what do we do now?"

"Eat!" Sam interjected, "I haven't eaten since that rest stop a couple hours ago."

"There's a chicken place." Carly pointed out, looking at her brother's phone, "Um... BF Wangs?"

"You know I'm in!."

"I'm in." Freddie said.

"I'm in." the blonde mocked.

"Sam!"

"Nozu's it is, everyone back in the R.V!" The artist interrupted to a chorus of groans.

Luckily for the three teenagers the drive to BF Wangs was only about ten minutes.

BF Wangs was a typical resturant, smells of Chicken and other cooked meats drifted in from the kitchen, causing Sam to drool a little. Just then a dark haired girl, just coming out of the bathroom near the entrance, bumped into Sam, who was paying attention to other people's chicken and thinking of ways to steal it.

"Watch it!" the girl growled

Sam glared back, "How about you watch it goth freak?"

The girl in question was dressed in a black tank top, black jeans, and black leather boots, had her eyebrow pieced, and a long green streak in her otherwise dark hair. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, Goth freak."

Just then a young man, also with dark hair, appeared next to the Gothic girl, "What's going on Jade?"

Jade looked at him, "She called me a freak!" she snarled, furious.

"Yeah I did." the blonde taunted, "What cha gonna do about it?!"

The girl lunged, only to be held back by the boy, "I'm sorry about this." he apologized, struggling to hold her back, "I'm Beck."

"Carly," the brunette girl who, along with Freddie, was holding Sam back. "This is Sam, and that's Freddie."

"Oh yeah, you guys are 'iCarly' aren't you? I've seen you all on-line," then, turning to his girlfriend, who was still trying to squirm free to set upon the blonde Seattleite, he continued, "We.. Better go. It was nice meeting you guys in person." He dragged Jade away, who was still glaring at Sam.

"Sam, why would you start a fight the first day we're here?!"

"She bumped into ME... Mama don't take that sitting down."

"Let's just eat and get out of here."

They sat down, Carly making sure they were in the corner far away from Beck and Jade, and ate in silence. Finally Spencer, who hadn't spoken since they'd entered BF Wangs "This is fantastic chicken."The three teenagers mumbled their agreement, too focused on their food and the auditions tomorrow.

"What time is our audition tomorrow?" Freddie finally asked.

"Um, three P.M" Spencer said, "So you guys better know what you want to do."

After they finished eating Carly wanted to go sight-seeing, which Sam and Spencer didn't want to, so Freddie volunteered to go with her.

"Thanks for coming with me Freddie, it's much more fun to go sight-seeing with someone else."

"It's fine Carls." _Anything to be alone with you._

"Are you okay? I mean, healed properly? A Taco truck hit you and... We never really got to talk about it much."

A pained expression formed on his face, "I'm fine." he lied, "perfectly fine."

Carly pretended not to see the pained expression but inside it felt like her heart was breaking in half, _Why didn't I talk to him? Why don't I just... No I can't tell him_ She thought, _He had me... He had what he always wanted, and he let me go to make sure it was real, and I need to do the same... I need to make sure what I feel isn't just hero worship, but I don't know how._

"You okay Carly?"

She snapped back to reality, "huh? Oh I'm fine.."

They walked around L.A for about another half an hour before deciding to head back to the R.V "Nervous about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah... What if they don't like me?"

"Then they'd be fools."

"Why?"

"Because... You are the most talented and beautiful girl I know."

The brunette blushed, thankful it was night, and kissed his cheek "Let's go, Spencer will be waiting."

Meanwhile Spencer and Sam were trying to entertain themselves, "Wanna play a game ?"

Spencer looked up, "Um sure?"

She pulled out a card deck from her bag, "Go fish?"

"I love Go Fish!"

They spent the next half hour playing Go Fish, with Sam winning pretty much every match, when the R.V doors opened and the two dark haired members of the iCarly trio walked in.

"This place is amazing!" Carly exclaimed, "I really hope we get in to Hollywood Arts and move here."

The rest of the night was spent playing various card games, usually whatever ones Sam could think up, and in the morning the group from Seattle got ready for their auditions, the three teens showered and dressed up for the audition.

Finally it was time for their auditions, the RV pulled up to Hollywood Arts and the three raced into the school while Spencer parked the RV.

They were led by a teacher, who looked like a homeless person, who introduced himself as Sikowitz to a stage, "first up... Freddie Benson." Sikowitz said as he sat at a table with three other people. "Sinjin!"

A boy with curly hair and glasses ran up, "Yes?"

"Bring me some coconut milk please."

"Right away!"

The iCarly trio looked at each other but didn't say anything. "Now!" Sikowitz said, "Benson, you're up."

For Freddie's audition he their set up to show them what he could do with audio and visual, "I do all A/v work for iCarly, and I'm very good with it."

"Very nice." Sikowitz mumbled, and the three adults sitting at the table began writing on their clipboards. "Puckett!" he called.

Sam took a deep breath and stepped out. "I'm a dancer." she explained.

"Well dance then!"

The blonde nodded and danced, which brought back fond memories of the dance classes she'd taken for the pageants. When she was done Sikowitz again muttered, "Nice." and along with the other two at his table wrote on his clipboard.

"Shay!" he called.

"Good luck." Freddie whispered

"Thanks."

She walked out and smiled, "I.. I'm gonna sing." she said nervously.

They nodded, "need any special music?"

"Um.. Yeah, Meant for Me?" she asked, "Know it?"

Freddie looked up in surprise but didn't say anything as the music started and Carly began to sing.

_I can be fragile,  
I can break in two  
but I know I'll be swept up by you  
and if I get frightened you'll always be  
a place of quiet to calm me_

And if you feel my love just let it show  
and if you want my heart just let me know  
cause you are meant for me

Freddie's mouth went dry as he watched the brunette girl on stage sing the song they had danced to after the Girls' Choice dance. He still remembered that dance very well... How right it had felt to have her in his arms and to dance with her... He took a deep breath, banishing the thoughts of the dance, and watched her sing.

_oooh..._

_Sometimes I feel frozen and the words I say_  
_you carry my breath the wrong way_  
_but then when I touch you and I disappear_  
_safe in your arms you take me_

_and if you feel my love just let it show_  
_and if you want my heart just let me know_  
_cause you are meant for me_

Carly took a deep breath between verses and glanced at Freddie, his expression showed how confused he was but she didn't want him to know she was looking at her, so she kept singing.

The boy in question paused, was it his imagination or did she just look at him? _She wouldn't do that.. Or maybe she's still in hero worship mode. _Hero worship was his worst enemy, he wanted her to want him for who he was... Not for what he did, and the thought that she loved him for something other than that killed him inside.

_oooh..._

_My heart has come alive right now_  
_it opened up a whole new world_  
_I only want to show you what it's like to love this girl_  
_cause you are meant for me._

_oooh..._

_cause you are meant for me.  
oooh..  
cause you are meant for me._

The brunette put down the mic and glanced nervously at the three teachers, she assumed they were teachers, who were writing on their clipboards before joining her friends at the side of the room. Just then a redhead burst into the room and looked around, "Ohh... New auditions?" she asked.

"Cat!" Sikowitz said, "Get to class!"

"Alright." she said, "Robbie's probably waiting for me." The redheaded girl then exited without another word.

"Alright, We have come to a decision." the middle teacher said, an older woman with blonde hair, "You all did wonderful on your auditions so.."

"You're all in!" The eccentric teacher interrupted "Congratulations!"

The trio just grinned, "When we do we start?"

"When do you wanna start?"

"Um, next week? Once we get moved in and settled?" Carly suggested.

"How about, February first, the Monday after Martin Luther King day."

"Perfect!" the brunette girl said.

"Si!

"Sounds good."

"Then it's settled, Carly, Freddie, and Sam... Welcome to Hollywood Arts."

* * *

**Note: **I got this idea after reading PD31's story iSwitch Schools (which is a fantastic story and if you haven't read it yet I suggest doing so). I don't own iCarly or Victorious, I'm just a fanfic writer having fun.


	2. iGet a Fresh Start

"What?!" Came the shriek of Marissa Benson in apartment 8-D.

"I got accepted at Hollywood Arts." Her son calmly said, We auditioned last week and they told us we were accepted if we wanted it. I told them I did."

"Absolutely not!"

"Mom.."

"L.A is hundreds of miles away!" she said, "We can't just move! Plus L.A is so sunny... It's bad for your skin."

The young man looked at her, "Mother" he began, "Mom, I have moved out before, and I have no qualms about moving out again, I'm 16... I have money in the bank from the Daka settlement, I'll get an apartment and a job."

She gasped, "You wouldn't.."

He shook his head, "I have no intention of being mean about it, I'm just telling you that I'm going... With or without you."

The over protective woman gasped, "You wouldn't dare."

"I did it once before." He reminded her, "No reason I can't again.. Maybe I'll live with Carly and Sam for awhile."

That, apparently, was the last straw "Absolutely not! I will not have you moving to Los Angeles by yourself and I will not have you live with those two... _Girls." _The way she said girls could be compared to the way you may say monsters, or maybe week old dirty laundry, but Freddie was just happy she was going.

He hugged her and smiled, "Thanks Mom, I'll go tell Carly and Sam."

As her son ran out the door Marissa got on the laptop, she had a lot to do in less than a week.

* * *

The trio, plus Spencer, had gotten back home late Sunday evening and had been exhausted from the eighteen hour drive back to Seattle from L.A so they decided to wait and make any choices about Hollywood Arts until Monday after school.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Carls?" Spencer asked, "Move to Hollywood?"

"The school is incredible!" she said, "I'm positive."

The eccentric artist just nodded, "Alright, I'm going to talk to Dad, maybe I can sell some art in L.A"

"Or get a real job." The brunette girl added with a smile.

"I'll think about it."

"Where's the chicken?!" came a voice from the kitchen.

"There is no chicken!"

"Why is there no chicken?!"

Before Carly could respond to her blonde friend's question the door opened and Freddie walked in, "Talked my mom into it!" he said excitedly.

"Great!" the teen co-host of iCarly said, trying to hide just how enthusiastic she was about the prospect of Freddie moving to L.A with them.

"Great, the nub is coming." the blonde co-host muttered.

The two dark haired teens simply ignored her and continued their conversation. "We need to do a broadcast, announcing our move!"

"Yeah we do." The teen tech genius agreed, "I'll go set it all up."

Sam approached Carly after Freddie headed upstairs, "Listen... Carls."

"Yeah Sam?"

"My mom isn't moving, but I'm going anyway... I'm sick of living with her."

The brunette teen girl blinked, "Are you sure? She may not be the best mother, but she's still your mother."

"I'm sure, this is... This is a new start for me, and I want to make sure I do it right."

"Well.. Then maybe we can have Spencer made your legal guardian."

That brought a smile to Carly's blonde best friend, "Really?"

"Of course, You're one of my best friends."

Sam hugged her quickly then headed upstairs, her brunette co-host quickly following.

"Smoothies?" The teen tech producer asked after they finished the show, "On me."

"Smoothies sounds fine."

"Make it an extra large." Sam, who never turned down free anything, said.

The iCarly trio walked to the Groovy Smoothy and the two girls got a table while Freddie ordered for everyone. Just as he sat down Gibby, their odd friend who sometimes guest appeared on iCarly, appeared at their table.

"What's up guys?"

"Go away Gibby."

"What's up Guys?" he asked, ignoring Sam.

"We're enjoying our last week in Seattle." Freddie told him.

"Wait... What?"

The brunette girl took a sip of her smoothy before looking up at her strange friend, "We've been accepted to a school in Los Angeles, Hollywood Arts, and we've decided to go."

"What about iCarly?"

It was Freddie's turn to answer, "We'll probably resume iCarly from Hollywood Arts."

The young teen looked like he was about to cry, "I'm never going to see you again am I?" he asked the trio.

Before either of them could answer Sam blurted out, "Not unless you watch iCarly."

"Alright, I see how it is..." He said.

"Gibby." Freddie said, standing up and walking over to his friend, "We're still friends, and we'll try to come visit... I promise."

The teen just sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

"You don't wanna stay and have a smoothie?"

"No, I promised Tasha I'd hang with her today, I'll see you later guys."

After Gibby left Carly and Freddie turned to Sam, "Be nice!" the teen chided in a low whisper

"Mama doesn't do nice." The blonde whined.

"Fresh start..?" she reminded her friend with a glare.

"Fine... I'll try being nice."

* * *

When the trio arrived back at apartment 8-C Spencer had good news for them, "Dad's all for it!" the young artist exclaimed happily, "He said he'll pay for us to move to L.A and help out until I can either get a job or my sculptures take off."

"He knows about your sculptures?" his sister asked.

"Yeah, I figured the best way to get him to agree was to tell him the truth."

"Smart."

"I thought so." He said proudly, "Freddie, what'd your Mom say?"

"We came to an agreement, we're moving to L.A"

"Sam?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm going."

The four of them grinned at each other, "We're going to L.A!"

The next week seemed to fly by in a haze of goodbyes, a web show to announce iCarly was moving to L.A, and Marissa finding a job as full time nurse at a hospital in Los Angeles.

Wednesday evening, after Freddie had gone home for the night, Sam and Carly approached Spencer, who was packing up his art supplies"Hey Spence."

"What's up kiddo?"

"Can we talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

"Sam want's to live with us in L.A"

This caused the artist to stop what he was doing and look at the two teen girls, "What?"

"She want's to live with us." His sister repeated. "Listen, her mother isn't gonna go to L.A... You know that, and it's a good chance for Sam to live with a proper guardian."

"I'm not a proper guardian though! How am I supposed to support you and Sam?"

"We'll figure it out, maybe you could get a part time job? Or I can, or Sam can."

The blonde groaned at the idea of a job but nodded somberly, "Fine... I'll think about getting a job."

"Fine." the eccentric artist sighed in defeat, "Sam you can stay with us... You practically live here anyway."

The two teen girls cheered and hugged him, "You're the best!" they said.

"Can I stay the night?"

"Carly, you still need to get your room packed up." he reminded her, "And yes Sam you can spend the night."

"Oh shoot, I forgot... Come on Sam!" She said, dragging her blonde friend upstairs with her.

Once they were upstairs Carly tossed a box to Sam, "Put the stuff in my closet in that, I'll pack up my dresser clothes."

"So Carls."

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous about leaving?"

"Kinda I mean... What if we don't make it at this school?"

"We? Carls you're a shoe in, you did fantastic with that audition... You can really sing, what was that song anyway?"

"Oh.. Um," The brunette stuttered with a blush, "It was the song Freddie and I danced to after the Girls choice dance."

"Oh..."

Neither of them spoke for a minute until finally the meat loving teen broke the silence, "So um, are you gonna ask him out?"

"What?!"

"Freddie, it's obvious you still have feelings for him."

_Yeah, feelings you got in the way of. _Carly thought bitterly, "No... It's too soon and too confusing."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For putting that bacon chiz in his head."

"It's... It's in the past." _Don't push it Sam... Don't push it."_

Sam noticed the attempted dodge, "We'll talk about it later." she muttered.

"Thank you.."

The two of them spent the next half an hour packing in silence, both of them afraid of what might be said if either of them tried to break through the wall of silence they had created. After they finished packing Sam went downstairs and Carly slipped into bed, dreams of a new town and old friends invading her sleep.

* * *

It was late Thursday evening that found the iCarly trio in Carly's apartment,

"It doesn't seem real." whispered the teen girl.

"No it doesn't.." her blonde friend said, "But I think L.A will be awesome."

"Totally." Their geeky friend said, jumping on the chance to make Carly feel better, "New friends, new school... New everything!"

His crush gave him a thankful smile, "Thanks guys... Freddie, do you need help packing?"

"Nah, My mom hired people to do it, she was afraid I'd break something."

"Like yourself." Sam teased.

"Probably."

"Hard to believe we'll be leaving tomorrow morning, but at the same time I'm excited."

"Me too." Freddie said as he looked at his phone, "I've got some last minute stuff to do before we leave tomorrow, I'll see you guys at the airport."

"Alright, bye Freddie."

"See ya nub."

After he left the blonde turned to her friend, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Again? Don't you want to spend your last night in Seattle with your mom? I mean she is still your mom."

"My mom is out of the country, I think she's trying to find a new guy to latch on to, she won't even notice I'm gone for awhile, if ever."

"Alright, you can stay the night, we have an extra sleeping bag if the couch is uncomfortable."

"Nah, the couch is fine."

The brunette nodded and began heading upstairs, "Hey Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"You seemed... Angry yesterday."

"Sam if there's anyone I would be angry at it's myself." _Because I didn't try to convince him that you were wrong. _

"Carly.."

"Goodnight Sam."

"Good night." sighed the blonde girl.

The next morning the Shay siblings woke up Sam and met with the Bensons downstairs. Marissa looked particularly nervous as she waited with her son downstairs.

"Everyone ready?" Spencer said.

A chorus of "Ready!" responded and the older Benson just nodded.

"I'll drive, the kids will have to squeeze together in the back seat though."

"That's fine." the two dark haired teens said.

Sam just groaned, "I'm sitting next to Carly." she said, "No way am I sitting next to Fredweird."

Freddie opened his mouth to retort but a glare from Carly cut him off. "Let's just get in the car." the stressed brunette said, trying to be mediator.

"Fine." her friends grumbled as they headed out of Bushwell Plaza for the final time into the taxi van . The drive to the airport was mostly quiet, each teenager lost in their own thoughts of what life in Los Angeles would be lie.

For Freddie it was a chance to really put his tech skills to the test, he hoped to do lighting and sound effects for some of the plays he'd discovered the school put on when reading over the website last night before going to sleep, it was also a chance for a new perspective on his feelings for Carly.

For Sam it was a chance to start over, maybe even figure out what she really wanted to do with her life. Dancing hadn't really been a passion of hers in years, but between the pageant and the audition her interest in it had been renewed and she was considering being a dancer, but she wanted to try singing, and possibly acting.

For Carly it was a chance to explore her interests in singing and acting, as well as a chance to hopefully figure out her feelings after the taco truck incident and a chance to figure out if she was really angry with Sam or just frustrated with herself. A new city offered a new outlook, and she planned to take advantage of it.

With each of the trio lost in thought Spencer tried to start a conversation with Mrs. Benson but each attempt was met with silence, which frustrated the hyper active artist, so he mentally doodled new sculptures he would make when he got to L.A.

The four Seattle natives crawled out of the taxi van stopped at the airport and grabbed their bags, "Here we come Los Angeles!" Spencer cheered.

"Here we come!" The three teens repeated.

They got to the plane just in time and soon were headed to their new home in California. The flight was about three hours, Sam and Spencer napped through most of it, Freddie spent the time looking out the window, and Carly wrote ideas for their first iCarly from Hollywood, and Mrs. Benson made a mental list of things that could be harmful to Freddie in L.A.

* * *

They had booked a hotel for the night, a room for the Bensons and a room for the Shays plus Sam, and the weekend had been booked for apartment hunting. After landing in Los Angeles about 2:00 P.M, and getting a taxi to the hotel to drop of their luggage, the group of five headed to the nearest restaurant, El Guapo Taco, and had a quick lunch.

After lunch they went for a walk to do some sight seeing and look at any open apartments. They found quite a few nice ones, and some really bad ones, but they couldn't seem to agree on any.

"We need one where we can all be near each other." Carly would complain when they found a single apartment for rent.

"It's too small." Sam complained at the next one, a nice apartment with a small kitchen and bathroom.

Finally they found one only ten minutes away, by foot, from their new school, which they all agreed was perfect. Spencer and Mrs. Benson both walked downstairs to talk to the superintendent about renting apartments.

"This place is so different." Carly commented.

"Yeah... Definitely not Bushwell Plaza."

"Definitely, not Bushwell Plaza." The blonde mocked.

"Sam!"

"Freddie!"

"Enough!" The brunette mediator shrieked, "We've been in Los Angeles a total of twenty minutes and you two are already fighting."

A look of guilt flashed over the young man's face, "Sorry."

"Whatever." the blonde seattleite said dryly.

Silence consumed the trio again as they waited for the two adults until finally Carly cleared her throat, "Where should we do iCarly from?"

"I hadn't thought about it... Maybe we could talk to the school? It could be held there, we could even have kids from school in it!" Their technical producer said excitedly.

"That's great! We can talk to that guy Sikowitz, or maybe the principle... Someone, That would be so awesome."

Just then Marissa and Spencer came back, "We got the apartments! Carly, Sam and I are in Apartment 4-B and Freddie, you and your mom are in 3-A."

"Alright!" the trio cheered.

With new apartments, a new home, and a new school, Monday couldn't get here fast enough for the three Seattle native teenagers.

**Author's note**: So here's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy this, and thanks to all who reviewed and subscribed/favorited this story. Chapter three will be up asap, promise, and it'll bring in Cat, Robbie, Andre, and all the other Victorious characters (Minus Tori as this is before Pilot). I don't own iCarly or Victorious, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions, comments, whatever, leave me a review and I will get back to you! I also added horizontal lines just to kinda separate each gap in the story for when I skipped over a couple hours or whatever.


	3. iAm Jealous

Early that Monday morning the three Seattleite teens walked into their new school with a sense of both excitement and dread at what this building may have in store for them. The minute they stepped in the door a boy approached them with shoulder-length, braided, brown hair and brown eyes. He greeted them, "Hey, I'm Andre, You guys must be new here?"

"How'd you guess?" Carly asked.

"Well, you're the iCarly's right? You're from Seattle, so I can only think of one reason that you'd be here."

"Well, you're right.. I'm-"

"Carly, Sam, and Freddie from iCarly!" Another teen squealed; the redheaded girl that had burst into their audition last week.

"This is Cat." Andre informed them, introducing the redheaded girl that was standing beside him; she wore a vacant look on her face.

"Is she okay?" The blonde former Seattle native asked curiously.

"Yeah she's just... Like that."

"Wait, iCarly is here!" the girl said, as if just realizing this and rushing to hug each of them.

Freddie found himself staring at the girl and blushed as she hugged him; the brunette beside him of course noticed and a flash of jealousy making her scowl at the girl.

_Great, now I feel jealous when he looks at another girl? Snap out of it Shay... You're not dating him, he's free to look at who he wants._

"CARLS!" Sam shouted.

"What?!"

"Back to earth, we've gotta go get our schedules remember?"

"Oh right... Sorry."

The blonde gave her a suspicious glance; she'd seen the tech geek looking at the redhead too. _He better watch it_ she thought with a scowl, _or I'm gonna have to use the buttersock. _

"You'll probably have Sikowitz. " Andre said, "So we'll see you there." He took the giggling redhead with him, leaving the iCarly trio in the hallways looking slightly confused.

Their schedule was pretty straight forward and their first class was with Sikowitz, the eccentric teacher from their auditions just a little over a week ago. When they walked into class Sam recognized the goth girl from their first trip up here, to audition for school, and growled. "What the chizz is she doing here?" she whispered to her best friend.

"Um.. she goes here?"

Next to the girl was the boy who'd pulled her away from Sam; he turned and waved while his girlfriend just glared at the blonde, who of course glared back. Before anyone could say anything a grunt was heard from the window and their odd teacher fell in from the window.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" The brunette asked concerned.

"He's fine." The boy, who Carly remembered was Andre, "He does this all the time."

"Now!" Sikowitz said as he picked himself up, "We introduce three new students: Carly, Sam, and Freddie from the webshow iCarly!"

The students applauded and cheered, or in the case of the redheaded girl they'd met earlier squeal and jump up and down, except for Jade who just sat there, glaring at the blonde new student. After the class had settled down Sikowitz turned to his three new students, "I'm assuming you know a little about acting? About Improv?"

"Well, we do a little of it on iCarly, but we've never done serious acting." The brunette web hostess replied.

"Perfect! Alright, Freddie and... Jade!"

The technical genius's eyes widened as his partner was picked and he slowly walked up to the stage where the gothic girl was waiting for him.

"Well come on," she said impatiently, "We don't have all day!"

"S-Sorry.." he said. Even though he'd done skits on iCarly this felt different to him, he wasn't preforming in front of a camera, he could actually see the people watching him.

"Okay!" the teacher said, either not noticing or not caring how nervous Freddie was, "Freddie, you just got a promotion at your job, and you've come home to tell your loving wife... Jade you, obviously, are the loving wife, now improv!" He clapped his hands twice, indicating that they should start the scene.

Both teens nodded and Jade seemed to transform on stage from intimidating goth to caring housewife as they began., "How was work honey?"

He took a deep breath, "F-Fine... I um, I got some good news actually?"

She smiled and he felt his heart stop for a moment, she had a beautiful smile when she let it show, "What kind of news?"

"I got a promotion at work..."

"That's fantastic news sweetie!"

Jade leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips; his emotions went haywire as he was kissed by the beautiful girl in front of him. He didn't notice the look of jealousy from Carly and the look of murderous rage from Sam. Jade, however, noticed both from the corner of her eyes and grinned internally as she deepened the kiss. Freddie recovered from his nervousness and kissed back, instinctively putting his hand on her hip . After the girl pulled back the new student looked down at the ground as Sikowitz led the class in applause (neither Carly nor Sam participated, they sat stunned by what had happened) before he hopped up on stage.

"Now, as you all know - or not if you're new, there is a rule here." he began, "You must complete 'The Bird Scene' to perform in any plays or performances we put on here."

The three iCarly teens nodded as he looked at them, "So... How does it work?"

"Well, you do a scene, and if you do it right... You pass. Now, there's a performance this Friday and there's a spot open for a singer; auditions will be held all week and announced Thursday. Now, Sam you're up for the bird scene, Carly and Freddie will you step out into the hall?"

The blonde stood up and stretched, Sikowitz handed her a book and she headed up to the stage, "Alright, Mama's got this." she muttered. "It was 1934 and my husband left me, alone. Living on the prairie was a dreary insistence. No telephone, no radio. Only a large majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings."

_Ugh, who writes this chizz? _She thought with a shake of her head as she continued, "One day when I was feeling low I said to him 'oh bird, you can fly. You can fly miles from this place yet you stay. Why?" She paused as she read the next line and, to make it more dramatic, looked up to the sky. "And my question rang true but that afternoon, the bird left, and so went my spirit."

The crowd clapped and Sam bowed, "So." the teacher asked as he sipped his coconut milk, "Do you think you did your best?"

"Yes I did." Sam said arrogantly, "That was pure perfection."

"You pass!"

"Alright!"

Before anyone else could speak the bell, or what passed for a bell at Hollywood Arts, rang and Sam rushed to join her friends, but was stopped by Sikowitz. "Do you know why you passed?"

"No.. No idea."

"A performer must believe in him or herself or they will get nowhere, and you seem to understand that.

"O.. kay. Can I go now?" The blonde asked.

"Yes yes, go! And don't tell your friends how you passed!."

"Sure thing." she said, though she had no idea what he had just said.

* * *

When the blonde reunited with her friends she found Andre and Cat chatting with the two new students. "Hey there's Sam!" the brunette girl said waving her over "Andre has class with me in Vocal Music, and Cat can take you to your dance class on her way to R&B vocals."

"I have Tech Theater, which uh... What's your name again?" he asked, turning to the black haired boy standing beside him that the blonde hadn't noticed earlier.

"His name is Robbie." His puppet said, "I'm Rex... Get it right."

"Dude, why is the puppet talking for you?" The ham loving teen asked

"I am not a puppet!"

"Yes you are... You're one of those weird kids who's never kissed a girl right?"

The ventriloquist opened his mouth to talk but his puppet interrupted him, "I'm Rex, why don't we hang out tonight? I'll show you how to really party!"

Sam growled "I'm gonna rip your head off you stupid.."

"Sam! No ripping the puppet's head off."

"I'm not-"  
"You're a puppet!" the trio told Rex.

After their next classes they'd agreed to meet near the lockers to go to lunch at the Asphalt Cafe. On her way to her locker, which judging from the others lockers she needed to decorate, when the brunette iCarly overheard Cat and Jade.

"Freddie's kinda cute isn't he?" Cat said and then giggled,

Jade, who had to admit she'd thought Freddie was kind of cute too, noticed Carly and smiled wickedly, "He sure is…" she let out a little whistle before continuing, "and I thought Beck was a good kisser!" she said loud enough for the brunette on the other side of the room to hear.

Carly scowled at her locker door and, without putting her books in her locker, slammed the door shut and stomped off much to the confusion of Cat and causing the goth girl to smirk as she sipped her coffee.

Sam caught her best friend stomping away from her locker and walked up, "What's wrong cupcake?"

"Nothing." Her friend replied quickly as their unofficial guide for the day, Andre, walked up

"You guys ready for Lunch?"

"Yes!" The brunette answered loudly as the third member of the trio arrived.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We're going to lunch." Carly said, "Are you eating with us or _Jade_?" The way she said Jade might've been compared to the way she'd say snails, or something else slithering and slimy.

"Um... With you guys?" He was bewildered by her attitude.

The four teenagers walked through the school, none of them speaking, until Andre finally broke the silence "So what instruments are you guys gonna learn?"

"Instruments...?"

"It's a rule, all students have to learn at least one instrument."

The tech genius's eyes lit up, "Can you teach me how to play guitar?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess.."

"Drums seem like Mama's instrument, I get to hit things and not get in trouble."

"Um, I don't know... Maybe the viola? Or keyboards.."

"Well, I've never played viola but I can help with drums, guitars, and keyboards."

"How about we hang out tomorrow and you can teach us?"

"Cool, first up will be the guitar, it's easiest. I can teach drums and keyboards together."

They reached the Asphalt Cafe and were taken to the grub truck by their new friend where Sam ordered a two ham sandwiches and a fatcake, Carly ordered a salad and cupcake, and Freddie got a turkey sandwich and a cupcake. The four teenagers took their seats at one of the black, plastic picnic tables, and were joined by Cat and Robbie.

"Hey guys." The redheaded girl said, "Earlier... There was a homeless man outside chasing a dog."

"That's... Nice?" The brunette girl said, obviously confused."

"You get used to her, I promise." The musician teen told her.

Carly flashed him a grateful smile, and he smiled back, causing Freddie to glare at him for a moment before focusing on his sandwich.

"Oh, hi Freddie." the redhead said.

"Um, hi Cat."

She giggled shyly and started playing with a strand of hair, causing Carly to roll her eyes, and looked around, "Oh Jade! Come sit with us!" she said, eliciting a groan from the blonde in between bites of sandwich.

Jade walked over slowly, glaring at Sam, and sat down beside Freddie, forcing herself in between him and Carly, eliciting a glare from both the blonde and brunette Seattlite girls.

"Why don't you sit somewhere else?" The blonde asked.

"Because I want to sit here."

Before either girl could reply Cat interrupted"I thought you'd like to be in the group." she said with a slight nervous edge to her tone.

The gothic girl just rolled her eyes and began eating her burrito and the ditzy girl beside her sat there, looking uncomfortable. The rest of the day went by quickly for the three students and soon it was time to head home.

"Hey Freddie, where do you wanna meet up to practice guitar?" The musically talented teen asked.

"Um, my house isn't an option... My mother is insane, and probably would find something wrong with the guitar."

"My Grandma's crazy too." he admitted, "She's... Well she thinks everything is out to get here, she thought someone stole her house when she went into the backyard."

The Seattle native couldn't help but laugh, "Alright, is there a park or something nearby?"

"How about we just meet at my house? We'll just hang out in the back yard, Grandma doesn't go out there much."

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Deal, later."

"Later."

* * *

Carly, meanwhile, was sitting on the bench with Sam while they waited for Freddie. "Do we have to wait on the nub?"

"Yes Sam, we have to wait on Freddie." She insisted as an older girl came up to them

"Um, who are you?" The ham loving teen demanded.

The girl had brunette hair and brown eyes , "Trina Vega." she said impatiently, "Have you seen Sikowitz?" Just then her phone rang, "Ugh, leave me alone Tori." she said, dropping her phone in her purse "My sister." she said, "So irritating."

"Uh huh... Have you looked in his classroom?"

"Yep, I think he's avoiding me. I'm trying to audition for the show Friday night."

"Oh well, good luck!" Carly added, trying to be nice.

"Please, I don't need luck." Then she spotted the eccentric teacher, "You!" she said, chasing after him.

The two teen girls watched in amusement as the odd girl chased their teacher around the school building, finally Freddie found them and they headed home.

At their new apartment building they said their goodbyes and Sam and Carly entered their apartment while Freddie entered his.

"Hey Kiddo!" Spencer said, "How was your first day at school?"

"It was... Good." she lied, not wanting to let loose about her feelings for Freddie, or the jealousy she'd felt when she'd heard Cat's comment about Freddie and during the acting scene where he'd had to kiss Jade. "I'm going upstairs for a bit, I've got homework to do."

An hour later the phone rang and Carly, who had been in the kitchen getting a snack, answered. "Hello?"

"Hey kiddo." Came her father's voice.

"Dad!" she said excitedly

"I can't talk long sweetheart, but I just wanted to see how your first day went."

"It went... Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, I won't bore you with the details Dad, I'm glad you called me though... It's nice to hear from you, um.. Can you tell me about your day?" she asked, needing something to distract her from the Freddie situation

"Well, I can tell you bits, I can tell you I missed you."

She giggled happily, "I miss you too Dad..I hope when you finally come to see us you like Hollywood Arts."

"I hope for that too." The colonel said, "So make any new friends?" he asked, Any cute boys you're interested in?"

Her blood went cold... Why did he have to bring up boys. "N-No.."

"No?"

She sighed, "It's... complicated, I'll let you know when I figure it out."

There was an understanding tone in his voice when he told her he understood. "I really do have to go now." he said, "Bye sweetheart, love you."

"Bye Dad, love you too."

The line went dead and she put the phone back in its cradle and headed back upstairs, hoping to keep her mind off the Freddie problem (as she called it) to prepare for the Bird Scene she'd have to preform tomorrow.

* * *

**Note: **So here's the next chapter of iGo Hollywood! Hope you guys like it, I've got some story lines coming soon I think you're gonna love, leave me reviews with questions, comments, and concerns! I don't own iCarly or Victorious, I'm just a fanfic writer with some ideas. Thanks for reading.


	4. iFeel Replaced

The brunette teenager took a deep breath as she stood up and prepared to give her bird scene; it was early Tuesday morning and the Seattle native felt like her stomach was going to burst and butterflies were going to fly out.

"Carly?" Her eccentric teacher repeated.

"Get on with it!" The goth girl that sat in the back with her boyfriend said impatiently.

"Don't push her." The boy beside her chided.

"Don't stick up for her!" She snarled.

As the couple bickered Carly walked up on stage, encouraged by Sam telling her she'd 'Nail the stupid test'. As she said her lines she tried not to let the fact that everyone was staring at her get to her. When she was finished she looked back at Sikowtiz, "Did I get it?"

"You Fail." he said simply, and turned to face the girl in the back

The brunette blinked "Just like that?"

The teacher didn't reply, instead he addressed Jade "Go get Freddie please, I have the rest of the lesson to teach."

The goth girl nodded and leaned her chair back to open the door, "Get in here Benson."

The third member of the Seattle trio walked in, "Yeah?"

"Take a seat Freddie, I've got a special acting challenge in mind for tomorrow after your bird scene."

The teen nodded and slipped into the chair beside Jade, on the opposite side of Beck, and watched Sikowitz.

As the teacher talked Carly couldn't help but glare at the mean Gothic singer behind her.; Freddie was supposed to sit with them, his friends, not other people... Not other girls.

_Whoa, Cool it Carly... You're going nuts. _She thought.

The bell rang and The tech expert of the iCarly trio slipped out of the classroom with Beck, Jade, and Cat leaving Sam and Carly alone.

The Seattle teen looked back at his friends but shook his head; he was enjoying his new friends and they treated him a hell of a lot better than Sam (and sometimes Carly) did.

"Hey Freddie." Andre said as he joined the group, "I've got a free period, wanna start on the guitar lessons?"

"Sure!" The teen said excitedly, "You got a guitar?"

"Of course." He said with a laugh, "Come on."

The two teens left the group to begin Freddie's instrument career and Cat looked at her her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend "One time..."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Jade interrupted before walking away.

Beck gave the red haired girl a sympathetic look before walking after his girlfriend. The singer looked around before deciding to follow after Freddie and Andre, muttering to herself.

Carly and Sam sat together outside at the Asphalt Cafe and the brunette picked at her food while the blonde inhaled hers. "What's wrong Cupcake?" she asked

"I've been replaced." she grumbled.

"What?"

"I've been replaced by that... Skunkbag!" Carly said louder.

"No one's replacing you."

"We're- I'm supposed to be his friend and he hasn't talked to me once since yesterday."

"He's just got new friends, he'll come back."

The brunette glared at her friend, "Or maybe he's found non abusive friends."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"Oh come on Sam, you always pick on him, hit him... Abuse him, and I've never said a word about it."

"I was just-"

"No, there's no rationalizing it... We deserve... I deserve this." she said finally and put her fork down, not hungry, "I'm going to go work on learning an instrument or something." she said dejectedly.

Sam put her fork down and sighed, She had to fix this, which meant talking to the nerd... _Gotta try not to hurt him. _She ordered herself.

She found him playing guitar with Andre and Jade watching. She ignored the glare from the girl in the corner and made to drag Freddie out of the room.

"Hey!" Jade protested, "How about you leave him alone Puckett?"

"How about you make me West?" Sam countered, not to be intimated.

_She's sticking up for me..._Freddie realized, _Carly never did that for me... _

"Yeah, come on Sam, don't do this.." Andre said.

Sam's confidence faltered, which wasn't usually the case for her, but she was trying to make this a second change; a better chance. "Fine." she said, dropping his arm, "you need to talk to Carls nub." was all she said before leaving.

He sat back down, her words troubling her, "Thanks guys..." he muttered, "Where were we Andre?"

The two resumed their guitar lessons, but the thought that Jade had stood up for him when Carly hadn't still nagged at him. Jade meanwhile sat in the corner watching the two, she'd noticed the look of surprise on his face when she said something and realized he needed someone to watch out for him. She didn't usually do things like that but she liked this guy, he seemed like someone she could get along with.

Andre finished the lesson about ten minutes later, "We'll pick it up later, alright?"

"Sure thing." Freddie set down the guitar they'd borrowed from the music room and stretched, "I never knew guitar could be so fun."

"Oh, you have no idea." The talented musician watched as the teen he was teaching left and sighed, "Jade, are you trying to pull him away from his friends?"

"Friends? You saw how violent Puckett got." Jade replied in a bored tone "I'm just looking out for him."

"You never look out for anyone unless it benefits you."

She stood up with a smirk that sent a shiver down his spine, "You think you know me?" she asked.

He didn't reply, instead he just exited the room, determined to talk to Carly.

The brunette in question was currently sulking at her locker and getting ready for her next class when she was approached by a giggling redhead whom she remembered was Cat. "Hi." she said with a false cheerfulness.

"Hi!" The cheerful girl replied, "You're Carly Shay right?"

"Um, Yeah."

"Oh my god... I love iCarly!" She exclaimed and hugged her.

"Oh uh, Thanks.."

"Are you gonna continue it now that you're here in L.A?"

"Yeah... I think so."

"Really? Can I be on it?"

"Do you want to be on it?"

"Yes!"

"How about, when we start to rehearse for new episodes I'll let you know?" She asked, finding she was starting to like this girl.

"Yay! Thank you!"

"You're... Welcome." The web celebrity replied as the bell rang "Dang it!" she said and ran off, leaving the red velvet haired girl to her dreams of being on iCarly.

The blonde web star was wandering the halls after her confrontation with Andre and Jade, wondering if maybe she was more responsible for Freddie splitting away from them, especially Carly, _Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean... _She realized. Her actions were catching up with her, and she hated it... _Do I actually feel... Bad for the nerd? _She shook her head and sighed as the bell rang, she'd have to save this line of thought for later; she had class.

After school Carly waited for Sam, and hopefully Freddie, when she was joined on the bench she was sitting on by Andre "So uh, Sam came to find Freddie today."

_Oh no... _"What happened?"

"She tried to drag him out of the room where I was teaching him guitar, speaking of which tomorrow I can start teaching you an instrument if you like, and Jade and I got her to back off."

She sighed in relief, "You guys are great friends..." _Better than me anyway, _

"Listen, Don't give up on him okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I notice things, and when we met yesterday it was obvious you like him... "

She blinked, "It's that obvious?"

"Maybe not to everyone, but like I said I notice things... Give him time."

"It's not that simple."

"Trust me, give him time... He'll come around."

She nodded, "Alright... Thanks."

"No problem, I'll talk to you tomorrow Carly."

"Thanks again Andre.."

Freddie never showed up, and neither did Sam, so a dejected Carly walked home alone and stayed in her room for the rest of the evening, working on her bird scene.

Sam, meanwhile, walked through L.A thinking on ways she could fix this. The blonde was many things: Tough, mean (cruel would be a better word sometimes), but she was loyal... And Carly was her best friend, so she had to patch things up between the trio.

She noticed it was starting to get dark and sighed (something she noticed she did a lot of now) and headed home, hopefully to start patching things up between her and Carly... and start anew with their friendship.

When she got home the first thing she noticed was it was quiet, Spencer was still out looking for interested buyers of his work but where was Carly? She headed upstairs, the lay out was similar to the apartment back in Seattle, and knocked on the door but got no answer.

"Come on Carly... We need to talk, we need to... Fix things." She said, almost pleading but still got no answer, instead the door clicked and opened.

"Talk? Fine." The brunette said

"Listen... I know I've done..."

"So many wrong things it would take all night to count? Agreed."

"Yeah and... I want to fix things, and I wanna start with us."

"There's nothing to fix."

"Yes there is!" The blonde insisted, "I know we haven't been here long, but listen... I think, no.. I know that I've not been the best friend I want to be, I saw how those guys stood up for Freddie and just how close they are... I want that."

Carly shrugged as she looked at her friend, "I thought we had that."

"We did but... It went wrong somehow, it went... I did something."

"Like break Freddie and I up?"

"I knew it, you're angry about it, let it out... Please?"

The brunette sighed, she was feeling low on friends already and didn't want to risk another one but... "You told him a bunch of bacon chizz... How could you do that to me? To your best friend?"

Sam opened her mouth to answer but Carly wasn't finished, "And.. You make messes and expect me to clean them up! Do you remember how iCarly started? We got the idea because Freddie and I spent our Saturday cleaning up your mess!"

Sam winced, she had no idea it went this deep but it seemed neither did Carly.

"Just... Give me some time.." she said, "Then we'll talk again, I promise." Neither of the girls said anything as the blonde left her friend to her thoughts. _I'm Sorry Sam, I just have a lot on my mind_ Carly thought sadly as she turned back to rehearsing her bird scene.

Freddie was just sneaking into his apartment after a long guitar lesson with Andre. He'd went over there after school, though he felt guilty for ditching Carly he was enjoying his new friends and was still trying to figure out where his loyalty should lie. Jade had stood up for him; stopped Sam from doing god knows what, but he loved Carly... he still did, but she never had stuck up for him like that. She let Sam do whatever she wanted with no consequences.

It was around seven that evening when he finally snuck in and sighed in relief; his mother usually got anxious if he wasn't home by six. Luckily for him his mother must have been out looking for a job, her second day without a job was driving her nuts, so he warmed himself up a microwave dinner he's insisted she keep around (He refused to eat the healthy stuff she fixed anymore) and headed to his room to study.

The next day in Sikowitz's class it was Freddie's turn to preform the Bird scene so Carly waited out in the hall while the class watched. He ignored the class and recited the lines he'd spent most of the night, until around 2 am, rehearsing. After he was done he looked at Sikowitz expectantly and the teacher smiled.

"How do you think you did?"

"I did my best."

"Did you?"

The Seattle native was in no mood to play games, nor was he going to let someone push him around "Yes."

"Then, you pass! Now, will you get Carly in here for her second try?"

He nodded and walked out into the hallway "Hey Carls?"

Her heart stopped and she smiled eagerly, "Yes?"

"Your turn"

"Oh.. right." she said, kicking herself for expecting something else. She walked into the classroom and stepped up on the small stage to begin her second try of the bird scene. She bowed after the scene and looked at the eccentric teacher curiously.

"Did you do your best."

"Yes." _I'm not letting you push me into being a blabbering idiot _She thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she replied again.

"Then you pass, good work Shay." Sikowtiz said with a smile.

"Awesome!" The brunette exclaimed.

The rest of class went smoothly and when the bell rang Carly approached Sikowtiz, "I'd like to try out for the performance Friday?"

"Go to the auditorium after school." he said absently, "And make sure you have a song to sing."

"I'll be there!" she said.

Sam was currently standing in line for lunch when she was approached by a dark haired boy she recognized as Beck, Jade's Boyfriend, and she had to admit she could see the appeal of him; she certainly wouldn't mind someone as good looking as him being hers. "Listen um.." he began.

"What?" she asked.

"I was hoping to make peace between you and Jade, she gets crazy sometimes and... You're not really helping things."

"Excuse me?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm just saying, can't you make peace?"

She glared, "Listen, Mama doesn't surrender, and while your Girlfriend may put up with that tone of yours I won't." She made sure to get in his face, "So take your condescending, accusing tone and go run back to that freak of a girlfriend."

"Alright alright, I'm going." he said and turned to walk away, though he had to admit... He kind of liked this Puckett girl. _She's certainly different... _ He thought to himself.

After school Carly waited, alone, at the entrance to the room where auditions were being held and fidgeted in place when Freddie came up. "Hey Carls."

She smiled, "Hey Freddie..." she said, glad they were talking.

"I figured I'd come see how your rehearsal came along... Sorry we haven't got to talk much." he said softly.

She shrugged, "New friends, I get it.."

"No, that's no excuse... I shouldn't have turned my back on you, I've just been... Confused."

"Me too." She admitted.

"Really?" he asked with a blink, "You seemed so self assured during the Bird scene."

"I uh.. I didn't want to fail again and have you think I was falling apart..."

"It's okay to fall apart." he said softly, "Because then I can pick up the pieces."

She blushed and kissed his cheek "Show time." she said.

"Break a leg." he teased.

She nodded nervously and got up on stage "I'm gonna sing this song, Leave It All To Me" she said and smiled as the music started playing and she was handed a mic.

_I know you see  
Somehow the world will change for me  
And be so wonderful_

Live life, breathe air  
I know somehow we're gonna get there  
And feel so wonderful

She glanced at Freddie, who was standing in the doorway watching with a smile on his face, and smiled as the chorus started.

_I will make you change your mind  
These things happen all the time  
And it's all real  
I'm telling you just how I feel_

So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be  
There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see  
The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be  
So give me your best and leave the rest to me

She took a deep breath as the words left her lips and the instrument solo kicked in, her fellow Seattlite was nodding his head to the music and smiling encouragingly at her as she continued.

_I know it's time  
To raise the hand that draws the line  
And be so wonderful_

_Golden sunshine_  
_I know somehow it's gonna be mine_  
_And feel so wonderful_

_Show me what you can become_  
_There's a dream in everyone  
_  
_And it's all real_  
_I'm telling you just how I feel_

The microphone, singing... This all felt natural to her in a way she couldn't explain, but she loved it and she was considering trying to do it for a living. She started to move around on stage as she got more into it, making up her own little dance moves and things to give her a better stage presence even though this was just an audition.

_So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be  
There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see  
The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be  
So give me your best and leave the rest to me_

Leave it all to me  
(Leave it all to me)  
So make it right  
(Make it alright)  
And see it through  
(You got to)  
You know won't be free until you

Wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be  
There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see  
The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be  
So give me your best and leave the rest to me  
Leave it all to me, leave it all to me, just leave it all to me

She took a deep breath as the song finished and bowed. Sikowtiz, speaking for the judges, applauded and let her know they'd announce who would preform Thursday during school.

The brunette singer hopped off stage and walked over to Freddie, "How was I?"

"Fantastic" he said grinning. "You'll win for sure."

She smiled and looked down, things were starting to look up... And she liked it.

**Note: **I meant to have this out this morning, but my net died on me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to begin working on the next chapter asap. I've got a oneshot in mind, and another fic to finish first. Please read and review, and as always I own nothing in this story. Also, as a side note, thank you Fanfic99 for the review and for the suggestion, however I don't ship Tandre or Bade and I can't write ships I don't like, but I'm glad you enjoy the story! As for a Sam and Jade Friendship well, you'll have to read and find out! Also a special thank you to all who review, you guys are awesome!


	5. iMake a New Friend

_Carly couldn't believe she'd agreed to do this, granted iCarly was known for it's stupid stunts but she wished Sam would have been the one in the dare, Sam didn't get scared as easily as Carly did. She took a deep breath and began to walk across the street slowly in her rabbit outfit. One of the ears flopped down into the corner of her vision and she stopped to flip it back up. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed forward and Sam looked back just as the Taco truck grazed Freddie and realization hit her; she would have been a stain on the street if he hadn't pushed her back...She owed him her life. _

Carly's eyes snapped open and she bit back a scream as she sat up straight and glanced at the clock which read 3:32 A.M. "Jeez... I've got school in the morning." She mumbled as she realized she'd broken out in a cold sweat during her nightmare. _Why am I dreaming of that now? _She thought as she crept out of bed and headed downstairs, careful not to wake Sam or Spencer, and got a glass of water. "You need to put that behind you if you have any hopes of winning him over Shay.." She muttered to herself and took a sip of water.

She walked over to the living room and sat down in the recliner from their old apartment and took another sip of her water. She had been at Hollywood Art's less than a week and already it felt like home, though she did sometimes think of Seattle (She missed the Groovy Smoothy from time to time) she loved Los Angeles, and was quite happy here except... Freddie. She desperately wanted to tell him that she had never been bacon, to undo the damage her blonde friend had done, but she didn't know how... If she did try to tell him the truth it would most likely end up with him accusing her of lying and then what would she do?

She shook her head of these confusing thoughts and crept back into the kitchen to put her glass in the sink before slowly going up the stairs and went back to bed.

* * *

Jade's eyes opened slowly as her alarm went off and she hit the snooze button and began to prepare for another day at Hollywood Arts performing school. She slipped into a pair of black jeans and dark purple t-shirt and her favorite pair of black boots. She was, for once, eager to get to school as today they were announcing who would perform tomorrow night and she wanted it. She'd overheard Carly, the new student at her school, saying she was going to try out after she'd passed her bird scene which made the goth girl want it even more...

She didn't necessarily hate Carly like she did her blonde friend but she liked to drive the girl crazy. It was obvious to her that the brunette web star liked their friend Freddie, so she tried to stay as close to Freddie as possible. She headed downstairs and began fixing a pot of coffee, she was addicted to the stuff, and let her mind wander back to her previous train of thought. Sam Puckett, the one she actually despised from the Seattlite trio, was a headstrong, tough, and wasn't afraid of her which drove Jade insane. She liked when people feared her, fear gave her power over the students at school and if Sam wasn't afraid of her she feared it wouldn't be long before other people stopped fearing her.

As for Freddie... She actually did like him, and she suspected that if she wasn't with Beck she might even consider dating him if he wasn't in love with Carly (Though it was beyond her why the two seemed determined to go around in circles). He seemed kind and honest, a rare thing now a days, and she genuinely liked talking to him. She had, for reasons she couldn't exactly explain, decided to befriend and keep an eye on him. She filled her cup and left the rest for her parents, who would be up later, before driving to school.

* * *

Sam, Freddie, and Carly met up outside of Hollywood Arts and they headed inside where they were joined by Andre and Cat. "Hey guys." The talented musician said, "Carly you wanna start those lessons? Keyboards right?"

"Um, yeah I think so." The brunette said happily, "After school? I don't have a lot of free time during the school day."

"Sounds good to me." He agreed.

The red haired girl suddenly decided to speak up, "So when's the new iCarly?"

Carly and Sam had completely forgotten about the web-show that had gotten them here in the first place. "We... are going to start working on it over the weekend." Sam blurted.

The brunette singer glanced in surprise at her friend "We are?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Wait, I don't have any equipment or anything set up." Their tech producer pointed out.

"We can still think up some skits, and maybe some guest appearances."

"Fine..." Carly and Freddie agreed with a sigh, there was no arguing with the blonde once she'd made her mind up on something.

"Yay!" Cat said, clapping "I can't wait."

The teens headed to Sikowitz's class, each of them eager to hear who had won the contest. Carly rubbed her eyes gently, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night after her nightmare about the taco truck incident, and glanced over at Freddie. She almost expected to see him in a cast again but mentally slapped herself at the idea; he had healed weeks ago and was healthier than ever. _Though... I'd swear he's been working out lately. _She thought and felt her cheeks heat up as she noticed his muscles.

Freddie took a seat beside Jade as the class began and glanced towards the front at Carly, he felt bad for ignoring her the past two days but he needed space away from her and Sam. He glanced at the girl beside him and asked her a rather surprising question "Can I talk to you during lunch or a free period?"

She looked at him and blinked "Uh, sure?" she asked. Jade had to admit she was surprised, no one had ever really asked her for advice before. "During lunch, in the janitors closet." She said.

"T-the closet?" he asked, a small blush appearing on his face. The creepy girl beside him bit back a laugh, he was so... Old fashioned, "Yeah it's got plenty of room and I go there all the time to be alone."

"O-Okay... Um, I'll head there instead of lunch." He said, "I'm not feeling very hungry anyway."

Sikowitz tumbled in through the window and stood up with a grin, "Okay class, today we are going to announce who will be preforming in the concert tomorrow, and I've been told to remind you the big showcase is next month."

"Just announce it already!" Jade yelled from the back.

He cleared his throat and smiled, "The one who will be preforming tomorrow night... Carly Shay!"

"WHAT?!" Jade shouted.

"What?!" Carly shrieked, jumping out of her chair, "I'm performing?"

"_She's _Performing?" Jade asked angerily.

"Congratulations Carly." Andre said from his seat behind her.

"Yay Carly's gonna sing." Cat said with a small clap.

The rest of the class went on slowly, dedicated to how to overcome stage fright, and soon the bell rang and Sikowtiz dismissed them. Out in the hallway Freddie caught up to Carly and grinned, "I told you you'd do well, do you know what you're gonna sing?" he asked.

"Not yet." She confessed, "I'm gonaa see if Andre can help me write something while he teaches me the keyboards."

"Well, whatever it is... You'll nail it."

"Thanks Freddie that's... Sweet." She gave him another greatful smile, "I've gotta head to my next class, I'll see you later." She turned to walk off, missing the longing look in his eyes as she walked away.

* * *

At lunch time Freddie headed straight for the janitors closet, still feeling slightly nervous about the fact that he was going to be in a closet with a girl, especially one who already scared him like Jade did. The girl in question showed up five minutes later and shut the door, "Spill."

"Why did you stand up for me when Sam came looking for me?" He blurted out, something that had been bothering him most of the day. He tucked his hands in his pockets, a nervous habit of his, and waited for a reply.

"Because... I don't know." She said honestly, "I don't like Puckett... But for some strange odd reason I like you."

He blinked in confusion, "So are we... friends?"

"I guess."

He couldn't help but smile, "I like you too Jade, I'm glad we can be friends."

"So tell me about this Puckett girl, she looks like she's used to having her own way."

He rolled his eyes, she had no idea, and started telling her everything; how she was violent, lazy, and nothing but a bully. How she liked to hit him and boss him around and for some reason he put up with it.

"I know exactly why you put up with it." She interrupted

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Brunette, a little shorter than you I think, goes by the name of Shay."

He opened his mouth to reply but stopped, what if she was right? What if everything he'd put up with was because of her. "But I love her." was the best thing he could come up with.

"Oh that's painfully obvious." she said, "Well to everyone but little miss princess."

The Seattle native wanted to deny it, to call her insane, but deep down he knew she was right. He was only friends with Sam because of Carly... And he only put up with Sam's tormenting because of Carly. "What do I do then?" He asked.

"Grow a spine and tell Carly if you're gonna remain friends then she's gotta do something about Sam."

"I can't just ask her to pick between me and her best friend! She won't... She won't pick for me."

Jade leaned against the wall, looking at him curiously, "Why's that?"

"Because she always takes Sam's side!" He said, starting to rant now, "Everytime she hits, insults, or just makes my life miserable she doesn't say anything!"

"Go on."

He stopped to look at her, "I almost died for her."

Now she was really intrigued, and Jade glanced at him with a curious look on her face "You nearly _died _for this girl?" She had to admit she was surprised, she didn't think guys like Freddie existed anymore, now if only Beck was more like this...

"Last month, just a few weeks before we moved here, we were doing a skit on iCarly that involved Carly walking across the street in a bunny suit."

"Who thinks up these dares?" Jade interrupted

He ignored her question and continued with his story, it felt good to finally tell it someone, "I pushed her out of the way of a Taco Truck and got grazed. She came over after I got out of the hospital and kissed me..."

"She kissed you?"

"Are you gonna let me finish this story?"

"Yeah yeah, go on."

"Anyway... She kissed me and things were great, I had the girl of my dreams... She loved me, she actually wanted me... Then Sam." He took a deep breath and pulled his hands out of his pockets and clasped them together, "She convinced me I was just bacon."

"Bacon? What?"

"Long story." he said, "Basically she convinced me it was nothing but hero worship."

Jade shook her head, he was sweet but gullible, and nodded for him to continue. "So anyway, " He said, "I broke up with her and told her that if she still wanted to get together after the hero worship thing faded I'd be psyched."

"Let me guess." She spoke up, "Never happened."

"Never happened.."

"Wanna know what I think?" His new friend asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"I think there's one thing in your way."

"What's that?" He asked dryly.

"Sam, think about it, she broke you guys up... She doesn't like you, she's always with Carly.."

He grit his teeth, she was right, everything she was saying made sense, "I need to talk to Carly tonight." he decided.

"Good, now I'm gonna go eat... I'm starving." He waved as she left and went back to his thoughts.

* * *

At the Asphalt Cafe Sam and Carly were chatting over lunch "I need a song that will kinda tell Freddie how I feel." Carly decided.

"Or just have a sit down and talk with him, grow a spine and talk to him Carls."

"It's not that easy Sam."

"Why not?"

"Because we just broke up, he broke up with me..." She paused to pick at her food and shook her head, "I can't just go back and say I love him... He won't believe me."

"Didn't he tell you if you liked him after the whole bacon thing wore off that he'd be excited?"

"Yeah..."

"Then what're you waiting for?"

"Because... I'm scared." she said honestly.

"If you procrastinate to much you're gonna lose him to someone else."

"You think?" The brunette asked.

"Well, he seems popular with goth and red."

Carly just sighed and picked at her food. Before either one of the girls said anything Beck came up to the table, "Can I talk to you?" he asked Sam, "Alone?"

"Yeah whatever, but make it quick, Mama is trying to eat."

"We can just sit over there." He pointed out.

"No that's okay." Carly spoke up, "I've got some stuff to do." She got up and grabbed her food and walked off. Beck slid into her seat and tapped his fingers against the table for a moment before sighing,

"Alright I wanted to apologize." He said. "I had no business talking to you like that, and I respect that you called me out on it."

She looked up from her food, "Here I figured you'd be angry."

"I was a little." He admitted, "But I got to really thinking and... No one's ever really stood up to me like that, so I wanted to say that I actually... in a weird way appreciate it."

"Well.. You're welcome?" She asked. No one had ever really thanked her for not putting up with other people's chizz. She pushed her food aside, "But listen here and listen good, if you ever talk to me like you did yesterday, I will break something."

He nodded and extended his hand, "Deal, friends?"

She took his hand and shook it with a smile, "Friends."

After the last class of the day Andre and Carly met up right outside the school "Oh hey Andre I was wondering.."

"If I'd help you with your song tomorrow?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because you've probably never wrote a song in your life and you look nervous."

"I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry" The musician assured her, "We'll start teaching you to be a keyboard master _and _and write a song in no time."

She smiled, "Thanks." she muttered... Suddenly tomorrow didn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

**Note: **Well here's the next chapter of iGo Hollywood! I hope you guys enjoy this, next chapter will definitely be the performance. Tori should be popping up soon, within a chapter or two hopefully. Also I'm asking you, the readers, what you'd like Carly to perform? I have in mind Is Your Love Strong Enough by How to Destroy Angels or Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove, but I'll keep in mind any suggestions, please read and review and as always I don't own iCarly or Victorious.


	6. iStart to move on

"Being awfully.. open aren't you?" Andre asked as he studied the lyrics Carly had written, with his help, on a notepad. They had spent the last two hours playing his portable keyboard and the brunette web star was really starting to get the hang of it.

"Well it is my first attempt, and I think it'll be good" She said sheepishly, "It sounds like it needs more than just keyboards."

"You really are a quick study." He commented proudly, "It'll be fine, I promise."

"That's what they tell me." she said sheepishly, "I mean... This was really fun, I didn't know learning an instrument would be so easy- I thought it would be more difficult."

"Nah, once you get the basic idea down it's simple."

"Well anyway, thanks."

"I'd better head home." He replied, looking at his watch, "My Grandma is probably freaking out by now."

"Really? It's not that late."

"My Grandma is crazy- she's terrified of everything."

Carly nodded, "Fair enough, um, thanks again Andre, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely."

She held the door open for her keyboard teacher and smiled as he left. Moments later Sam walked in, "Andre was here?" She asked, "You uh, gonna be bringing home all the boys from school?" she teased.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "He was helping me learn an instrument and write a song for tomorrow."

"Right- tomorrow, forgot."

"What instrument are you gonna learn?"

"Drums, remember? Mama likes to hit things."

The web star giggled softly, "Some things never change. I'm going upstairs to try and get some sleep- I want this day to be over already."

* * *

Freddie lay awake on his bed, sleep escaping him, the conversation with Jade replying constantly in his mind. What if Sam was the problem? He thought back to that day, his first day back after the taco truck incident.

"_Just admit it- you can't stand the thought of Carly and I as a couple." The injured tech producer of iCarly accused._

"_You're right, the thought makes me want to puke blood." _

The memory left a sour taste in his mouth so he got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. "Maybe Jade was right." The teen muttered as he grabbed the milk jug and uncapped it to take a drink. "Maybe Sam is the problem, but I can't ask Carly to choose between the two of us- that wouldn't be fair."

The confused teen headed back to his room, grabbed his phone, and sent a quick text to the brunette across the hall asking her to meet him on the roof before she went to school, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he awoke at 5:30, the sun was just rising, and groaned; he'd gotten about three hours of sleep last night. He turned on his bedside lamp and yawned _It's gonna be a long day. _He thought with a groan as he slowly shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up. He dressed in a red t-shirt with a black and white design on the front and slipped into a pair of his blue jeans.

He knew his mother wouldn't be up yet- she had gotten a job two days ago as a full time nurse at the local hospital and, luckily for him, she worked nights so she usually slept until late in the afternoon if not for most of the day (Though it drove her nuts that he was fending for himself he told her he was fine).

He slipped into the living room and decided to skip breakfast, he'd grab a doughnut or something on the way to school. He knew his brunette friend wouldn't be up yet even though he was dying to talk to her.

The first thing the sleeping brunette noticed was she was being shaken, "Earthquake?" she mumbled and looked around, "What's goin on?"

"Yeah it's Earthquake Sam." Came the voice of her best friend who now lived with her.

"Sam?" She asked as she sat up, "What're you doing?"

"Your alarm didn't go off, we're going to be late for school."

"Chizz! I'll be down in a few minutes." The brunette said, she hated being late. She picked up her phone and noticed she had a text from Freddie asking to meet him on the roof before school. "Aww man..." she said as she typed back a reply asking to meet him at lunch.

* * *

The three friends met at the entrance of their apartment building and headed for school, on the walk there Carly glanced over at Freddie and smiled nervously "I over slept" She said, "Sorry."

He looked at her, "You never need to apologize to me." He replied, causing her to blush softly. When the trio finally got to Hollywood Arts they noticed a massive group of students at the front door, including Andre. "What's going on?" Freddie asked.

"They've just announced the groups for the big showcase." He explained, "It's a really big deal around here, you get a partner from another grade level and perform a song infront of a huge crowd."

"Woah, that sounds cool, but kinda nerve wracking.." Freddie said, "Who are you partnered with?" He asked.

The crowd had began to diminish so Andre walked over to the paper and scanned it for his name, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Who is it?" Carly asked.

"I'm paired with Trina Vega." He replied.

"What's wrong with that?" The brunette asked.

"She's well..." Just then a loud voice came from down the hall.

"I'm paired with a sophmore!"

"That her?" Carly asked, realization hitting her- She'd met her before but there interaction had been brief.

"Yes... She thinks she's better than everyone else, but she has no talent."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Then how does she stay in this school."

"No idea." The song writer said with a groan, "I'll see you guys later."

At lunchtime Freddie grabbed a table away from the main body of students and opened his food tray while waiting for Carly. The brunette in question appeared a moment later with her own food tray, "What's up?" she asked as she grabbed her sandwich.

"I just, I've been wanting to talk." he told her, "I know things have been hectic since we came here but you are, and always will be, my best friend."

"Thanks Freddie, that means a lot.." She mumbled, her face turning slightly red.

"Anyway I uh, I needed to discuss something with you."

"Okay, uh sure." She said, trying not to let the mix of hope and despair she was feeling seep into her voice. What if he wanted to get back together? What if he decided he didn't like her anymore? Her mind was full of a million different thoughts and none of them were places she wanted to go.

"Yeah." he said with a shrug, "I mean it's no big deal, but I was talking to Jade..."

"Wait, you talked to Jade?"

He could sense this conversation was going downhill fast, the problem was he had no idea what to say to make it better "Um...yes?"

"Why? Why would you talk to her and not me?" she asked.

"I was just confused and.."

"I'm supposed to be your best friend." She hissed, "And you go to someone who you just met?!"

"I'm sorry, listen.."

"Oh I gotta hear this." She said bitterly.

"What if Sam is the problem? Sam broke us up, maybe she's why we're... like this."

His words hit a little too close to home and she replied defensively, "Sam is my _best _friend, she just wants me to be happy so why don't you go be best friends with _Jade_?"

"So what you won't even contemplate the idea that maybe Sam isn't as perfect as you think she is?"

_Of course she isn't _She thought, _but it's my job to protect her.. _ "No."

"This is so typical of you." He said getting angry, "Have fun with Sam, apparently she's the one you care about- not me."

"What did I just do?" she muttered miserably, watching him leave.

As Freddie stomped off he bumped into Jade "You were right." was all he said as he kept walking.

Jade, despite normally enjoying things like this, frowned and turned to the brunette with a glare as she walked through the Asphalt Cafe, "Way to go." she whispered as she headed to Beck's table. Leaving the brunette to feel sorry for herself.

* * *

After school Freddie headed to his locker to put his books away, the ones he wouldn't need anyway, and noticed Andre talking to Trina before heading to his locker. "Hey Andre, you okay?" he asked, noticing the sophmore song writer looked unhappy.

"Trina is insisting we start rehearsing for the Big Showcase." he groaned, "I wanted to go to the performance tonight."

"Aren't we _supposed _to go?" He asked.

"Not really, it's more tradition."

"Well, if you do go to Trina's I could go with you." He offered.

"Don't you wanna see Carly sing?"

"No." Freddie said firmly, "I'm done with her." _At least until she apologizes... _He thought stubbornly.

"Alright... I'll stop by and get you on my way to the Vega house?" he offered.

"Sounds fine, thanks man I just really need something to distract myself."

"No problem, I'll see you tonight."

Carly glanced through the curtain nervously, "What was I thinking?" She muttered to herself.

"You were thinking you're one of the most talented singers in the world and you're gonna kill this." replied her blonde best friend

She took a deep breath "Thanks Sam."

Carly was dressed in a simple black dress that cut off about mid thigh and she had spent an hour straightening and washing her hair- causing it to shine in a way. She'd put on just enough makeup that her eyes were brought out and her lips had been covered in a thin coat of lip balm. "I can't do this." she whispered nervously.

Sam put a hand on the girls shoulder and smiled, playing with the strap of her dress a little, "You'll be fine." she said, "Go knock em dead cupcake."

* * *

Freddie headed to the door when he heard somone, most likely Andre, knock on his door. He was still wearing his clothes from school: simple striped shirt, blue with yellow stripes, and blue jeans with his favorite pair of sneakers "Hey Andre." he said, "Shall we?"

"Yeah sure." The song writer said, still sad he wouldn't get to see Carly sing the song they'd thought up. "You ready?"

"Yup."

The two teens got into Andre's car, "So how many practices do you think it'll take?" Freddie asked.

"There isn't enough practices in the world for Trina to be ready- we'll just have to get take the few weeks we get."

"Fair enough."

Carly stepped on stage, her microphone secured in her ear, and let the music begin. She closed her eyes, imagining this was her audition to Hollywood Arts again before letting the words escape her lips.

_You don't realise how much I need you.  
Love you all the time and never leave you.  
Please come on back to me.  
I'm lonely as can be. I need you._

Said you had a thing or two to tell me.  
How was I to know you would upset me?  
I didn't realise as I looked in your eyes...  
You told me.

She took a deep breath, letting the guitar player fill in with a small solo, and wondered if Andre was right about this being to much. What if Freddie got it but didn't care? What if he didn't hear it at all? She had little time to think as she let her mind flow back into the song, focusing on the here and now.

_Oh yes, you told me, you don't want my lovin' anymore.  
That's when it hurt me.  
And feeling like this, I just can't go on anymore._

Please remember how I feel about you, I could never really live without you.  
So, come on back and see just what you mean to me.  
I need you.

Another guitar solo filled in for her lack of singing and she smiled out at the crowd, a phony smile that apparently they bought because they were really getting into it- even Jade and Beck were nodding along to the music- she flashed a dry smirk at the goth girl before continuing her song, finishing it up.

_But when you told me, you don't want my lovin' anymore.  
That's when it hurt me.  
And feeling like this, I just can't go on anymore.  
Please remember how I feel about you.  
I could never really live without you.  
So, come on back and see just what you mean to me.  
I need you. I need you. I need you. _

The song finished with a quick instrumental and she bowed, breathing heavily, before heading back stage and hugging Sam "I can't believe they liked it!" she squealed.

"I told you they'd love it, you just gotta have faith in yourself." The blonde replied, "Now get changed and let's enjoy the rest of the show."

* * *

Meanwhile, Andre and Freddie pulled up the Vega house after a quick detour to a burger place for dinner and Andre knocked on the door, "Now be cool." he said, "She'll probably get on your nerves but you gotta be cool, got it?"

"I put up with Sam Puckett on a regular basis, I can handle anything."

"Alright..." He said, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Andre knocked on the door and the two teenagers heard an unfamiliar voice calling, "Be right there!" The door opened to reveal a brunette girl who reminded Freddie of Shelby Marx, a fighter they'd met in the past. The girl was half latina and wore a pink t-shirt with purple on the sleeves and a pair of blue jeans.

"Is uh, Trina here?" Andre asked while Freddie tried hard not to stare.

"Oh right she mentioned someone would be coming over, Andrew...something like that?"

"Andre." he corrected, "And this is Freddie."

"Is he okay?" She asked as Freddie kept looking at the ground.

"Yeah so uh, is she here?"

"Oh no, Mom sent her on an errand, she'll be back soon. You wanna come in and wait?"

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem." The brunette girl said and stepped aside, "I'm Trina's sister by the way- Tori Vega."

Freddie couldn't help but smile, maybe he had made the right choice by skipping Carly's concert even though he felt guilty about it, "It's nice to meet you." he finally said, extending his hand.

She shook it and smiled softly at him "It's nice to meet you too." she said. He grinned and joined Andre on the couch while he and Tori started getting to know each other, and he couldn't help but wonder why he was wasting so much energy on Carly when there were so many other girls out there?

* * *

**Note: **Okay so that's one step closer to bringing in Tori and getting up to Pilot! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave questions comments and concerns which I will happily address either in the next chapter or via pm. I don't own the song I Need You by The Beatles nor do I own Victorious and iCarly, so with that in mind please read and review!


	7. iBreak Away

Tori giggled as Freddie told her about some of his more odd experinces in Seattle, she especially enjoyed the story about Shelby Marx. They had spent the last hour and a half talking, and they both seemed to be enjoying it. "She really looked like me?" She asked.

"Totally, you guys could've been twins I swear."

"And you thought she was cute?" She asked.

"No comment." The tech genius replied with a smirk.

"Oh so you didn't find her attractive?" She teased, pretending to sound just a little wounded.

"Like I said, no comment."

Before Tori could reply Andre spoke up, "Yo Freddie, I'm heading out... Not much more I can do tonight."

The young man tried to hide his disappointment, he liked Tori and he enjoyed talking to her. "Right, well..." He turned to Tori and smiled, "Well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Okay." She said, sounding a little disappointed herself, "Bye."

He waved as he headed towards the door, "Bye." he replied with one final glance before he and Andre left the Vega house.

"You totally like him." Came the voice of Trina Vega who was still sitting at the Piano and messing wound with the keys.

"I do not." Her little sister replied defensively, "He's just a nice guy whom I happen to get along with."

The older Vega sibling stood up and rolled her eyes, "You totally like him." she repeated before heading upstairs.

* * *

Carly was silent the entire way home from Hollywood Arts, even though she had been a hit at her performance "What's wrong cupcake?" her blonde friend asked.

"Freddie wasn't there."

"You noticed it too?" She asked, "What's up with him anyway?"

"We got into a fight today at school." The brunette replied miserably.

"About what?"

"About you."

Sam turned to look at her in surprise, "Me?" She asked nervously, what if he had convinced the brunette she was better off without her?

"Yeah.. Apparently Jade has convinced him you're the problem in his life, and relationships..."

"Oh." Was all the reply Sam could muster. Part was afraid maybe the goth girl was right (though she would never admit it to anyone, and she hated herself for even admitting it to herself), but another part of her was angry, and she intended to talk to Freddie the moment they got back to their apartment building.

The two teens walked in, followed by Spencer, into their apartment and Carly went upstairs claiming she wanted to be alone while Sam excused herself and slipped out the door. Spencer opened his mouth to say something but before he could both girls had disappeared. "Alrighty then..." he muttered as he slunk down on the couch, "I'll just uh... watch TV then."

The blonde took the steps two at a time until she reached Freddie's apartment just in time to see the brunette teen walk in. "Yo Fredweird." she practically growled.

"What is it Sam?" He asked, an oddly cheerful tone to his voice.

She blinked, "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh I just, had a good evening."

The blonde stared at him suspiciously, "You missed Carly's performance."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to see her, believe it or not my life doesn't revolve around her." he replied, starting to get irritated with the interrogation Sam was doing.

"You were out with a girl, weren't you?"

He looked down, studying the wooden tiles on the floor as if they were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "Maybe."

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm unbelievable?" he scoffed, "She's the one that flipped-"

"She was hurt because you didn't come to her with your problems, instead you ran to someone you've known for what, three days?"

"Yeah well in those three days she's treated me better than you and Carly ever have."

"That so?" The blonde asked, gritting her teeth.

"Yeah, so go back to your apartment and leave me alone."

With her fists clenched the blonde stomped over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Benson, you're really getting on my nerves."

"And I'm supposed to care?" He asked, feeling braver than normal.

"Probably." She said and paused, letting go of his collar "I'm trying to change Benson.'

"Well you don't seem to be doing a very good job of it." he retorted, _Maybe she is changing, old Sam would have hit me. _

"You're right." she said as she slugged him in the jaw, "I guess I'm not doing such a good job, I'll work on that." She turned and headed for the stairs, "Later nub."

Freddie glared at the stairs, as if they were going to produce the blonde again any moment. Finally he stood up and, rubbing his jaw gently, headed inside.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to his phone ringing, he picked it up and groaned as he saw it was Jade "Hello?" he asked, he'd totally forgotten he'd given her his number at school.

"Cat, Andre, Beck, and I are going out today." She told him, "You're coming with us."

"Um, okay.." he said, "What time?"

"Noon, give me your address."

He sighed and relied his new apartment number and where it was, "I guess I'll see you then?"

"Yup." She said and hung up.

The dark haired teen stumbled into the bathroom, not quite awake yet, and winced at the bruise that had appeared where Sam had hit him, "Lovely..." he muttered to himself as he brushed his hand against it and winced. "That's gonna be sore for a few days." he muttered before splashing some water on his face and heading back to his bedroom to get dressed.

He grabbed a pair of jeans out of his dresser and then grabbed a grey t-shirt with a black design on it's shoulders out of his closet. After he'd gotten dressed he headed into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge. He decided to skip breakfast, he wasn't feeling very hungry and he'd probably be eating with Jade and his other friends from his new school.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Carly asked in a mix of surprise and anger. She didn't know why she was surprised, this was typical Sam... "I thought you were trying to change?" The brunette asked.

"I am... But, I can't explain it." she lied, "I hit him in the jaw, I'm not proud of it... But I did it." In reality it had felt good to slip back into her oldself "I'm sorry.." she said honestly. The fact that it had felt that good to hit Freddie scared her, and it just furthered her resolve to change.

"He'll never forgive either one of us." Carly said with a groan, "I'll go talk to him I guess."

The blonde nodded, "I'm sorry." She said again, wishing she would have thought through the consequences "I didn't think.."

'Think what? That there wouldn't be consequences? There are _always_ consequences Sam."

"I said I was sorry!" The blonde protested.

"I know.. I just, I'm going out. I need to be alone for awhile." She said as she headed upstairs.

The blonde slumped down into her chair and nodded, "What did I do?" she grumbled.

Freddie answered his door about twenty minutes later to find Carly standing there, a guilty look on his face. "Yeah?"

"I.. heard what Sam did."

Was she going to take his side for once? His heart stopped a little, "Yeah, she's lucky I don't call the cops."

"Listen, she is sorry.. Please, don't call the cops." She said.

_Well, so much for that theory. _He thought, "You're kidding me."

She blinked as if she had done nothing wrong. " What?"

"You're taking her side again."

"What? No no Freddie.."

"You do this every time." He said angrily, "She messes up, I suffer for it, and you defend her." She opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything he started to close the door on her, "Oh, and I'm hanging out with Jade and, I don't think she's gonna be to happy with Sam."

Carly stared at the door for a moment before turning to stomp away, tears forming in her eyes as she headed back to her apartment. The blonde stood up as she saw her friend crying, "What happened?" she asked.

"You... Just don't" The brunette hissed, "You ruined... _everything" _She said in a mixture of anger and hurt before stomping upstairs to her room.

Sam slunk back into the chair and groaned, what had she done? _This isn't the time for self pity Puckett. _She mentally berated herself, _You have to fix this as soon as possible. _She headed out of the apartment and downstairs to find the technical producer of their web show. When she got there, however, no one answered the door and it took all she had to resist picking the lock "You've messed it up enough Sam, just go home." And go home she did.

Freddie met Beck and Jade at the front door of his building; Jade dressed in a purple tank top, black jeans, and her favorite pair of boots and Beck wearing a white undershirt with a blue and white checkered shirt on top, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. "What happened to you?" Jade asked, noticing the bruise.

"Long story." He muttered.

"We have time."

"Come on Jade, obviously he doesn't want to tell us."

"How do you know?" She snapped.

The couple began bickering and finally Freddie cut in, "Sam hit me." He said, making sure to raise his voice over the two, "Jeez, you two bicker so much I can't believe you're a couple. C'mon, Andre and Cat are waiting right?"

Jade and Beck glanced at him, then back at each other and shrugged before walking with Freddie to meet their friends. On the way there Jade dropped back from Beck and looked over at Freddie, "Why'd she hit you?"

"We got into an argument and she slipped, I mean... She's trying to change" he said _Wait, I'm doing it now? What the heck Benson? _

"Why are you standing up for her?" She asked curiously.

The tech expert shrugged, "I don't know honestly... I'm furious at her but at the same time I know she's trying to change.."

"So you have to suffer because she slipped?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "It's always been like this I mean..."

"I get it." She said softly and sped up to join Beck, leaving a very confused Freddie to follow them. They met Andre and Cat, the latter seemed to be chasing a cat up and down the sidewalk.

"Um, why is she chasing a Cat?" Freddie asked.

"Don't ask" Andre said, "What's up Fred- What happened to you?"

"Long story." He said simply, "Should we go in?"

"Yeah, they're having a karaoke party today, it's gonna be sweet."

"Is there food?" The Seattle native asked.

"Oh yeah, one of the best burgers you'll ever have here in LA"

"You got my attention." He said with a grin, "I'm starving."

The four teens went inside and Freddie couldn't help but be amazed at the interior of the building. The light blue walls were covered in various paintings of famous cartoon and comic book characters (The Batman one was his favorite). "This place is awesome!"

They got a booth in the back and all ordered cheeseburgers and fries "You gotta try the cheeseburger" Andre told Freddie.

"So anyone gonna sing?" Beck asked, looking around.

"I am." Jade spoke up.

"Oh can I sing too!" Cat asked looking up.

"No." The goth girl replied.

"Aww.." The velvet haired girl said, "Okay."

Jade slit out from under Beck's arm and to the karaoke area where a blonde girl had just finished a cover of an old pop song Freddie didn't recognize.

Jade whispered something in the DJ's ear and then grabbed the mic, much to the kids who were in line's protest, and smiled out at the crowd, "So um, this is a cover of a Three Days Grace song." she told the crowd.

Freddie grinned, he loved that band and he was anxious to hear her sing. Jade took a deep breath as the music started kicking in and she let it over take her.

_Tonight my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough_

Tonight I start the fire  
Tonight I break away

Freddie smiled, he recognized the song- it was called Break, and then let the smile drop as he recalled their previous conversation _Is she talking to me? She knows I like this song.. I think she knows anyway._

_Break away from everybody__  
__Break away from everything__  
__If you can't stand the way this place is__  
__Take yourself to higher places__At night I feel like a vampire__  
__It's not right but I just can't give it up__  
__I'll try to get myself higher__  
__Let's go we're gonna light it up_

The dark haired singer glanced over to Freddie and smiled softly before nodding along to the guitar solo. Beck and Andre nodded along to the music and Cat seemed content to draw on the table with her fingers.

_Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away_

Before the chorus kicked in she hopped down off stage, luckily the mic was wireless, and walked over to their table and smirked almost evilly at Freddie as she re sang the chrous

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

Freddie smiled as the song ended and Jade walked back up to the stage, maybe she was right... Maybe a break from Carly and Sam was exactly what he needed, at least for awhile.

* * *

**Note: **So I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm sorry it wasn't out sooner. Coming soon is the next chapter of And all That Was, so feel free to check that out if you ship Freddie/Tori (or you just like my writing!) and leave me reviews here and there, please? I don't own iCarly or Three Days Grace's Break- I wish I did.. I'd be rich.


	8. iMake it Shine

Freddie felt amazed at just how many people were here tonight for the big showcase and boy was he glad that his song was over. He'd been partnered with a brunette senior named Miranda who had one of the best voices he'd heard since coming here (though he was still biased in thinking Carly's voice was _just_ a little bit better) and he had played what guitar he knew while she sang. The lyrics she had written since finding out they'd been partnered, she had just transferred from New York about three days ago and he'd volunteered to be her partner the day after).

He felt bad for Andre, though no way did he want to be in his shoes, as he'd heard Trina sing more than he ever want too when he accompanied his friend to the Vega household to watch them rehearse_ and spend time with Tori. _He thought with a smile as he took his seat in the auditorium. It had been a little over a week since that Saturday at the karaoke club with Jade and he had successfully managed to dodge Sam and Carly though the hurt looks from Carly once and awhile killed him but he needed time alone to think.

He braced himself for Trina's singing only to be surprised when, instead of Trina, the curtains opened to reveal Tori Vega in a shining silver dress. Her hair flowed down her shoulders and chest _She looks.. amazing_ He thought, resisting the urge to stare as Andre began to play the slow, ballad type music Trina had insisted on.

_Here I am__  
__Once again__  
__Feeling lost but now and then__  
__I breathe it in__  
__To let it go__  
_

_Should have made it a faster song. _He thought as he listened. Apparently Tori had the same idea as she motioned for him to speed up the song to which he happily obliged.

_And you don't know  
Where you are now  
What it would come to  
If only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear_

"Wow, she's.. incredible." Freddie muttered to himself, "I wonder why she doesn't go here if she can sing like that?" It was rather obvious she was a natural performer as she executed the routine that Andre and Trina had worked out flawlessly.

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dreams in action  
You're never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if your live in  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine  
_

Freddie's fingers began tapping against his knee's as she sang, this was a really good song and the singer was beyond talented. _I hope she thinks about coming to Hollywood Arts _he thought. Once the song was finally over he, along with pretty much the entire crowd, stood and applauded.

Carly watched from her seat in the back as mixed emotions boiled inside her, threatening to be let out. Her own dress, a black one that was very similar to Tori's, had small wet spots from where she'd been crying off and on watching Freddie react to Tori's performance. "I remember when he used to look at me like that." she muttered.

The brunette turned to Sam, who was watching with a neutral expression "Come on Sam, let's just go home." Her performance had been earlier in the evening, before Freddie's, and she was ready to go home and wallow in her misery.

"How long are you going to suffer for that nub?" Sam demanded as she stood up, "You deserve better."

"Really?" The Brunette responded angerily, "I deserve better? After the way I've treated him? He deserves better." she said, "And I hope he gets what he's looking for." She said _I noticed the way he looked at that Tori, he's moving on... and I need to do the same. _

Sam sighed but dropped it, she knew she couldn't convince her friend otherwise and there seemed to be no talking sense into the nerd. _Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place _She thought dryly.

Freddie decided to head back stage and congratulate Tori, _It'd be better if I have flowers _He thought before heading back stage to find Tori surrounded by her sister (who had something wrong with her tongue, but he had no idea what), Andre, and her parents. "Hey Tori!" He called to get her attention.

Luckily for him she must have heard him, "Hey Freddie!" The half Latina girl answered with a grin, "I'm glad your here."

"I go here remember? I volunteered to be a new student's partner so I was on earlier."

"Oh I got here late so I must have missed it." She said sadly, "But I'm sure you guys did awesome!"

He smiled and shrugged, "Eh, it was okay I guess." he said dismissively, "But what about you?" He asked, "Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea actually but, I got some cool news!" she said excitedly.

"What's that?" The tech expert asked.

"You, my friend, are looking at the newest student of Hollywood Arts" She said proudly.

Freddie simply grinned "That's great news." he said and hugged her.

She returned the hug before her Mother said they had to go, "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"See you tomorrow then." He told her, "Congrats again, you nailed it."

"Thanks Freddie." she said and kissed his cheek softly before leaving.

Freddie mumbled something unintelligible and turned around, deciding to head home.

* * *

The next day at school the entire building was buzzing with talk about the big showcase and how Tori Vega had been one of the best performers at the event. Freddie found the new student wandering aimlessly in the hallways, looking lost, just as Cat did. "Hey Tori" he greeted the brunette, "Oh hey Cat" he said to the velvet haired girl, "What's with the new hair style?" he asked, noticing her curly hair.

"I decided to see what happened if I put my finger in an electric socket." she said as if that explained everything.

"Don't ask." Freddie interrupted quickly, noticing the brunette was about to ask a question.

"Okay then, um I'm looking for Sikowitz's class." she said, "Anyone know where that is?"

"We've both got that class." The Seattle native said, "Just follow us."

"Alrighty." The brunette singer agreed, "Lead the way."

The three teens walked to Sikowitz's class, Freddie and Cat took their seats, and Tori managed into one of their class mates. He grunted in surprise and his coffee went all over shirt. "I am so sorry." Tori said as she began trying to wipe the coffee off him.

_Let it go Tori, if you know what's best for you you'll let it go. _Freddie thought as he watched the exchange.

"It's alright, really." Beck replied.

"Are you sure I mean-"

"It's okay." He assured her.

Just then Jade walked in, "What's going on here?" She demanded.

"Oh boy.." Freddie mumbled.

"I just um, bumped into him and made him spill his coffee all over him, so I was just trying to wipe it off."

"Yeah, don't care." Jade snapped, "Just get away from my boyfriend."

"Um, okay." She said and went to sit by Freddie as Sikowtiz popped in through the window.

"He's our teacher?" The younger Vega girl asked.

"Yeah why?" The brunette tech expert replied.

"I gave him two dollars because I thought he was homeless."

Freddie suppressed a laugh as Sikowitz spoke up ,"As you all should know we had a surprise performance last night at the big showcase." Their eccentric teacher began, "So please welcome Tori Vega, our newest student!" Freddie grinned at her and a few students turned to look at her, causing her to blush softly. "Also." Sikowtiz added, "Thank you for the two dollars, it's much appreciated."

Freddie couldn't help but smirk at her as the lesson began. "Now Tori." Their acting teacher said, "Do you know what improv is?"

"Um it's... No idea." She said.

The older man just nodded and picked Jade to lead an improv class. She picked Beck, Carly, Eli (a Blonde boy Freddie didn't seem to remember ever meeting) and Tori. The brunette looked at Freddie nervously and he shrugged, though he had a bad feeling about this.

The selected four went up to the stage, Carly glancing at Freddie before hopping up on stage, and then Andre picked big news and then the four teens were left to play out the scene with Jade as the mother, Beck as the father, Carly and Eli as the kids, and Tori as the dog. _Wait.. _Freddie thought, _Dog? What is she doing? _

Freddie's uneasy feeling didn't let up during the entire play, he knew Jade had something in mind but he had no idea what.. Finally Jade moved off stage and grabbed a cup of ice coffee. "I read on the internet." She began coldly as she walked back up on stage with the coffee, "That the best way to get rid of fleas is coffee."

"Jade don't." Freddie, Andre, and Beck all said. Freddie even got out of his chair, prepared to go up there, but could only watch as she dumped the entire cup of iced coffee on Tori's head. The brunette gasped in shock, stood up, and ran out of the room.

Freddie shot a glare at Jade before running out to find the new student and make sure she was okay.

* * *

He found her sitting on the steps to the second level of the building with her phone in her hand and she was failing to hide her tears. "Hey." He said, "Listen Jade can be..."

"A skunk bag?" She asked.

"I guess.. Who're you calling?"

"My Mom, I wanna go back to my old school."

He snatched her phone and shook his head, "Nope."

"I don't belong here Freddie."

"You're going to let one bully scare you away?" He challenged

"Uh yeah."

"How about this." He told her, "Give it a month, let yourself get used to the new school, then if you don't like it you can leave."

She groaned "Ugh fine... Can I have my phone back?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I um, wanna ask you a question." He told her, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Oh yeah?" She asked sounding slightly amused at his squirming, "What?"

"Would you um, maybe wanna go out with me?" he asked.

She blushed and grinned, "Yes, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

She giggled softly and kissed his cheek, "No coffee."

"Deal." He said with a smile, today was looking up already..

* * *

**Note: **Well here's chapter 8 of iGo Hollywood! I hope you guys like it, and I'm sorry I'm so slow to update- Video games have taken over my life! As always I own nothing in this chapter (iCarly, Victorious, Make it Shine, etc) So please R&R!


	9. iFight with Carly

This is stupid," Tori whined to her 'unofficial' boyfriend Freddie Benson. It had been three days, and two dates, since he'd asked her out and neither one of them had talked about where their relationship was going, which the Half Latina teen had resolved to fix, and soon. "How did you get it?" She asked him, turning her attention from the TV. The two teens were hanging out at Tori's house, Freddie didn't want Tori anywhere near his mother as he still remembered how she had treated his last crush.

"I wish I could tell you." Freddie replied with a sympathetic smile, "Sikowitz made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone, and you know I keep my promises." He said.

"Yeah, I guess." The brunette grumbled and sighed, "Well, I just want to get it over with, I wanna be in that play!"

"Well, let's rehearse a little." Freddie suggested.

"Thanks, that'd be a huge help."

He shrugged, "I'm happy to help." He told her, "Now- let's turn you into a pro at The Bird Scene."

"Do we have to?" She groaned, "Can't I just give up and I'll never audition for a play?"

"No." Freddie told her, "You will be great, you just have to believe in yourself."

"I do believe in myself." The brunette singer protested, "But Sikowitz starts questioning me and..."

"I know it's hard, when you're up there those doubts can be unleashed by the simplest of questions." He paused to reach over and take her hand, "But remember this, I believe in you, so just remember that someone does."

She blushed softly and nodded, "Thank you.."

He opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang before he could, "Darn it.." He grumbled as he pulled out his phone, "That's my Mom, she wants me home for dinner."

Her disappointment was clear on her face, but she forced a smile "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." He said and moved to kiss her cheek.

She shook her head and kissed him softly on the lips, "Tomorrow then." She said with a slight smirk, leaving him speechless as he left.

* * *

Carly lay on her bed, homework spread around her, and groaned. It was getting harder to focus on homework when all she could see was Freddie and that.. She shook her head, _He's free to do whatever he wants Shay. _She told herself and groaned. Was this what he'd gone through since they were both eleven? Watching his entire life boil down into a ball of angst?

"No, I won't let that happen." She told herself, "If he can move on so can I." She told herself, "It's a new school, plenty of fish in the sea." _But do I believe that?_ She asked herself and groaned, "We should have never come here."

"Why not?" Asked her blonde best friend who currently lived with her as she walked into the room.

"I was just thinking aloud." Carly mumbled, "It's no big deal."

"Well something's bothering you, I finished my homework an hour ago- you usually finish three times as fast as I do."

"I'm distracted, I'll get it done."

"I know this is... Totally unlike me but, you realize that it's due tomorrow."

"Yes!" The brunette snapped, "It's due tomorrow, I can't focus and-"

"Freddie has a new girlfriend?" Sam guessed.

Carly avoided the question, instead she closed her book and turned to Sam, "Where's Spencer?"

"Didn't you read his note this morning?" She asked, allowing the distressed girl to change the topic for now "He got that job at the convenient store across the street.

"Oh, cool." She'd been bugging her older brother to get a job for a few days now while he tried to get his art to take off. "Glad he did."

"Now," Sam said in an attempt to steer the conversation back on track, "You saw Freddie and uh.."

"Tori." The teen brunette added in, "And yeah I did."

"You need to move on." Sam finally told her, "Freddie will come back if he wants, there's no use in pining over him."

"You mean like he did for me?" She asked dryly. "I just, I know I'm being punished, I wonder if this is what his life was like in Seattle... Watching everything crumble around you until it's just a big ball of angst that you can't escape from." She sat up, crossing her arms over her knees, and let Sam sit down.

"What you need is a night out with someone who makes you forget about everything." The blonde decided "How about tomorrow we go somewhere, even if it's just to go out and eat."

"Do we have to? I have so much.."

"Yes." Sam said firmly, "You'll thank me later."

"Fine." She conceded reluctantly, "If we have too."

"You never know." The blonde pointed out, "Might meet someone that takes your mind off Freddie."

"Doubt it.."

"I'm gonna go finish this show, you be okay?"

"Alright, I'm just gonna finish this homework then head to bed."

"Night Carls."

"Night."

* * *

Tori groaned as her alarm clock rang, waking her from a rather nice dream about Freddie... She slammed her hand down on the snooze button and sighed as she rolled out of bed. The brunette was _not _looking forward to doing that stupid bird scene again- Though she was happy that Freddie had tried to help and, whether she would admit it or not, she was proud he didn't break his promise to Sikowitz and tell her how to complete it.

"I can't believe.." She muttered to herself as she shuffled into the bathroom, "That having coffee poured all over me would lead to me dating someone like Freddie."

After a quick shower she dressed in a light blue shirt and blue jean shorts with a pair of blue sandals and headed downstairs to join Trina and her mother at the breakfast table. "Is your boyfriend picking you up?" Her mother asked her.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She protested, "And no- His Mom won't let him drive in this town yet, she thinks he'll get killed or something, he doesn't even know."

"Psycho.." Trina muttered as she finished her breakfast "So you need a ride to school?"

"Um, yeah..Let me eat some breakfast first."

"Just eat on the way, I want to get there early."

"Why?" She asked her older sister in disbelief

"I have my reasons, so you'll have to eat in the car or just wait until lunch if you want a ride with me."

"Ugh," She groaned- "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I have a license- and you don't." Trina replied with an evil smirk.

"I'll just eat at lunch..." Tori said with a groan as she followed her sister out.

* * *

"So how're you and the princess doing?" Jade asked dryly as she approached Freddie at his locker.

"Hello Jade. Nice to see you- how are you today?" He asked dryly.

"Skip the pleasantries." She said, "You know I don't do pleasantries."

He sighed and turned his attention to the goth teen after shutting his locker. The two had been sort of fighting since he'd confronted her about her treatment of Tori.

_Jade was furious, not only had the new kid not backed down from her intimidation tactics, Tori had gone so far as to kiss Beck right in front of her! And he'd gone along with it! She slammed her locker shut and turned to see one Freddie Benson "What do you want?" She asked._

"_Angry much?" He asked, What'd your locker do to you?"_

"_None of your business." She snapped._

_The Seattle native teen raised his hands in surrender "Woah, no need to be so... hostile." _

"_Why don't you go comfort your girlfriend Benson, you were so eager to chase her earlier."_

_His expression turned serious and he shook his head, "What's your problem with her Jade?"_

"_She was flirting with my boyfriend!" She told him, "So I taught her a lesson."_

"_She was wiping the COFFEE she split on him off." He told her in an exasperated tone._

"_Whatever, I'm going home." She said._

_Freddie just shook his head and walked off. _

They hadn't talked the next day, when it was obvious that he'd asked Tori out- and she hadn't spoken to him yesterday either so he was rather surprised she'd decided to talk to him today. "Fair enough." He said, "Are we cool?"

She shrugged, "I guess." She said, "I um.." She paused, obviously uncomfortable "I was wrong.." She muttered quietly.

"What was that?" He asked, though he'd heard her- he was just teasing her.

"I was wrong." She growled quietly enough so only he could hear "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." He said with an almost playful tone, "I'm just glad you're talking to me now." He said, "Wanna hang out this weekend?" He asked.

"Tori not gonna be here?" She guessed.

He shrugged, "Maaaybe."

"Fine, we'll hang out or something." She said, "If Beck's not doing anything."

"Fair enough." He replied as the bell rang, "Ah chizz..." He grumbled, "I hate being late."

The dark haired teen rolled her eyes, "Let's go."

He nodded and followed, not in the mood to argue.

* * *

Tori groaned as she trudged up to the front of the classroom to perform her bird scene again. "It was 1934 when my husband left me, alone..." She began, determined to pass it this time, her 3rd and hopefully final try. After she finished reciting the lines she looked up at Sikowitz who was studying her closely, as if trying to figure out whether she believed in her performance or not.

"How'd I do?" She asked, only slightly nervous.

"How do you think you did?" Sikowtiz countered.

_Okay Vega, you can do this... Just remember what Freddie told you, believe in yourself. _She mentally scolded herself, "I did fine." She said, an air of confidence in her tone now.

"Did you?" He challenged.

"I did everything perfectly, heck I even almost brought in props but Freddie talked me out of it last time I did this stupid play!" She said, "So yes- I passed."

Their eccentric teacher nodded in approval, "Yes you did." He said and stepped forward, "You see Tori." He paused to set his coconut milk down, "When you perform you have to believe in yourself- You can't let others make you doubt yourself. That's the real purpose behind this test." he told her, "To make you believe in yourself."

"Oh.." she said simply, the hints by Freddie seeming so obvious and she smirked, _You mischievous little.. _She thought happily as she took her seat next to him. _Now for the locker issue... _She thought, though she had an idea for that.

* * *

Carly grabbed Freddie's hand on his way to lunch and pulled him aside, hoping to talk to him and settle things between the two. "Can we talk?"

"Right now?" He asked, obviously distracted

"Yes." She told him firmly, determined not to back down.

"Fine."

The brunette Web Star took a deep breath before beginning- "Alright, so I know things haven't been... Good between us."

"You could say that again." He said almost bitterly.

"But I want us to be friends again." She said, "I need you in my life."

"Why? Because for once I'm happy and you're miserable?" He snapped, "Because I might actually have a girlfriend instead of just sitting around waiting for you to open your eyes and hope that one day I'll meet those standards you seem to only have when it comes to me?"

'

She took a step back, obviously surprised "Freddie-."

But he wasn't done yet, "You never want me, but you never want anyone else to want me. Now you want to be friends? I think you need to recheck your definition of friends."

"Yeah?" She asked, irritation creeping into her voice, "Well maybe I didn't want a _slave _who did anything I asked as long as I said 'please, for me'!" She exclaimed, "Maybe you weren't boyfriend material because you wouldn't grow a _spine. _ Ever think about that?!" She shrieked.

His expression grew cold, "We're done." He said, "You wanna start up iCarly? Find someone else."

"Fine with me." She retorted, "We don't need you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both turned, oblivious to the crowd their little shouting match had created around them, and stormed off.

* * *

On his way to the cafeteria he was stopped by Tori, who noticed his bad mood, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing.." He said, though the lie sounded weak even to him.

She placed a hand on his cheek gently, "You can tell me you know."

"I know.." He trailed off, the argument with Carly fresh in his mind, "Will you be my girlfriend? Like, officially?" he asked.

"Yes." She said without hesitation and pressed her lips to his softly, as if to seal the deal. By the end of the school day the entire school had heard the rumor- Tori Vega and Freddie Benson were officially dating.

* * *

**Note: **So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Inbetween? Drop me a review! Once again I don't own anything in this, I'm just an ambitious fanfic writer. Big thanks to PD31, my beta, for making this a better chapter and more readable and if you haven't read his fics yet you should go check em out!


	10. iHave a new Project

"Arg! He is so stupid!" Carly Shay said angrily as her best friend sat on the bed and watched as the brunette paced back and forth, "He said.." She paused for a moment to sort her thoughts, "That I only had standards when it came to him and.. I didn't want him but didn't want anyone else to have him."

Sam, being the person she is, grit her teeth and stood up "Let me at him." she growled, "No one talks to my best friend like that."

Carly shook her head, "No.. no, part of the reason I'm in this situation is I let you do whatever you want."

The blonde glanced at her, "You don't want me to hit him?"

"No."

"Fine..." She grumbled and sat down, "So um, what did you say in response?"

"I told him... I told him that I wanted a guy that wouldn't do whatever I say when I used the phrase 'Please, for me' and he needed a spine..."

Sam snorted, "Well he does need a spine.."

"That's not me though... What was I thinking?"

Her best friend sighed, "Listen cupcake, it sounds like you were angry- and you had a right to be, Freddie shouldn't have said those things, but both of you just need some time apart and cool off- deal?"

"Deal.." The brunette said with a sigh, "Now I gotta try to get this homework done so- out."

"Out?"

"Out!" Carly said and grinned, "Thanks Sam.."

"You're welcome cupcake, I'm gonna go down stairs and bug Spencer for awhile, Okay?"

Carly nodded and, once her friend was gone, pulled out her laptop and started typing up a screen play that was due next week.

* * *

"We've argued like that before but, never that bad." Freddie Benson told his girlfriend. The two were relaxing at her house that evening after he'd fought with Carly at school, "I mean.. The things we both said.."

"Maybe they needed to come out?" Tori suggested, "From what you've told me you had a lot pent up from you that needed to get out in the air." "

Freddie had spent the last hour telling his girlfriend about their fight after the two had gotten home from school. "I guess, I mean... It was like someone else was talking for me and I had to sit there and watch as it destroyed my friendship with her."

"Just let her cool off, if she's smart she'll give you time- and when you two are ready to make up you will."

"You think so?"

The brunette paused to look at her boyfriend, "Absolutely.."

He sighed and sat down, he had been pacing while they talked, and wrapped an arm around her, "I'm sorry... I know you probably don't wanna hear these things" he said, "But she's.. she's my best friend, _was _my best friend I guess... and I needed to get it off my chest."

"What're girlfriends for?" She teased and kissed his cheek.

"Right.." He muttered, still in disbelief that anyone as beautiful as Tori would even like him- let alone be his girlfriend, "How quick do you think the rumors about us will spread?" He asked.

"Well, you've been at Hollywood Arts longer than I have" His girlfriend teased, "Why don't you tell me?"

"Well, everyone's gonna know." He groaned, "The stares.."

"You didn't want people do know?" Tori asked, playfully glaring at him.

"Nah, I don't care that they know... I just don't like people staring at me."

"You ran a web show and are almost a celebrity" she pointed out dryly, "Plus you're going to Hollywood Arts."

"Yeah but I'm a sound effects guy, I don't really act or anything, I'm behind the camera."

Tori shook her head, "Then ignore them, just focus on me."

He looked at her and smiled, "On you huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, you think you can do that Benson?" She asked, leaning towards him a little.

"I think so.." He muttered as she leaned forward. Before he could do anything, however, his phone rang and she jumped back and cleared her throat, "One sec" he muttered as he pulled his phone out and put it up to his ear.

Three minutes later he groaned and hung up, "That was my Mother, early dinner." he explained, "You can come if you want but, you probably shouldn't... She's insane."

The brunette laughed, "I'll stay here thanks" she said, "Meet you at school tomorrow?"

"You got it." He said with a smile as she got up and walked him to the door. "I'll uhm, text you tonight?"

"I look forward to it." Tori said, returning his smile as her boyfriend opened the door and slipped out,

the brunette teenager closed the door behind him and let her smile melt into a frown before going back to watching TV.

* * *

Sam looked up from the TV show she'd been watching with Spencer and groaned, "I'm hungry- is there any bacon in the fridge?"

"No, you ate it all yesterday." Spencer replied.

"Ham?"

"No."

The blonde sighed, "Got any money?"

He reached into his pocket and handed her a twenty, "Be careful."

"I always am." She replied as she got up and headed out of the apartment. On her way down she ran into Freddie, literally. "Watch it Benson!" She said as she rubbed her head gently.

"Sorry.." He muttered, _Of all the people I had to run into, it had to be Sam Puckett. _He thought, cursing his luck. "I was distracted.

All thoughts of them bumping into each other were erased from the blonde's mind as she remembered her earlier conversation with Carly. "I heard about your fight."

"I don't wanna talk about it." He told her.

"Yeah? Well too bad, cause I want to."

He groaned, "What? You're her loyal lapdog now?" He asked, "Back off Sam, it doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me." She told him, "Because Carly's my best friend and you hurt her."

Freddie moved to brush past her and she grabbed the back of his shirt, "You're going to apologize to her Benson!"

"I'll apologize when she does" He growled and tugged his shirt out of her grip, "Now both of you leave me alone, I'm done with YOU." He paused for a moment, obviously struggling with what he was about to say, "and I'm done with _her._"

"You don't mean that-"

"Yes! I do.. Both of you are just... All you care about is yourselves, I need.. I need a break away from you. I've found friends who actually care about me, who want _me _to be happy. So for now, I'm done with both of you."

"Fine!" Sam replied angerily, "We don't need you anyway, you're lucky I'm hungry Benson or I'd flatten you"

"Good. I hope you can restart iCarly without me, hasn't worked so well in the past has it?" He taunted, ignoring her threat.

With an angry growl she turned around and stomped out of the building muttering about useless nubs while Freddie grinned to himself and headed upstairs to his apartment.

Spencer turned off the TV and sighed, Sam's comment about food had reminded him he should start dinner. "Carly!" He called from the base of the stairs, "What do you want for dinner?" When she didn't reply he headed upstairs and knocked on her door, "Carly?" he asked.

"Leave me alone." The brunette muttered.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing."

"Open the door kiddo."

"I don't want to." His little sister replied.

Spencer paused for a moment, trying to come up with a good reply, "Well do it anyway."

The brunette web star groaned, "Fine." she mumbled and footsteps could be heard as she walked over to the door and unlocked it. "What?" She asked quietly. Her eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"When did you get so stubborn?" Spencer joked.

"When I became a teenager" Carly replied, though she was smiling a little now, "Seriously I'm fine, just.. fix whatever for dinner- I'm not that hungry."

"Okay.. Well, I'll either come up or have Sam come get you- she ran to the store for bacon and probably ham."

"Okay... I'll be up here, I'm working on some homework."

The siblings nodded at each other before Spencer headed downstairs and Carly went back to her homework.

* * *

The next morning at Hollywood Arts Tori was waiting by her locker for Freddie when Jade walked up, "Um, Hi Jade." she said, "Can I help you?"

"No, I just want to stand here." Jade said dryly.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the goth teen and turned to open her locker, "I'm waiting for Freddie, so what do you want Jade?"

"What do you want Jade?" She mocked.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori exclaimed as Freddie came up behind Jade.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked curiously.

"She's mocking me!"

"She's mocking me."

"I don't talk like that!"

"Jade... Why are you mocking Tori?" He asked, struggling to keep the amusement out of voice.

"Cause it's fun?" Jade answered with a shrug, as if it should be obvious, "Anyway- I gotta go meet Beck before class." She said as she walked off.

"So have you picked an instrument to play?" Freddie asked curiously.

"What do you mean? I'm a singer... My voice is my instrument."

"Everyone plays at least one instrument." Andre, who had just walked up beside Freddie, explained, "I'm teaching Freddie here how to play guitar, he's a natural."

"Well.." Tori said, shifting uncomfortably and looking around, and noticing a student playing a French horn, "What about that? A French Horn right? I like French things."

The two teen boys glanced at each other before Andre shrugged, "I'll be right back."

Freddie and Tori glanced at each other and shrugged, "So anyway, excited for class?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I've got a sound mixing class today, the technology will be really interesting to play around with."

"Nerd." Tori teased.

"I am a geek, and I am proud of it." Freddie replied with an amused smile.

Just then Andre came back with a French horn, "Got it out of the music room." He explained as he handed the instrument to her, "Let's see what you got."

The brunette nodded nervously and put her lips against the instrument's mouthpiece and attempted to play a note.

The two boys winced, "Stop.." Andre said quickly, "Please."

"I think it's broken." She said in disgust.

Andre laughed and took the instrument from her, "Here let me try" he said before quickly playing a few notes, "Sounds fine to me."

"Sounds fine to me." Tori mocked and groaned, "I'm gonna be late for my Theater class, I'll see you two later." She kissed her boyfriend's cheek before heading off to class.

* * *

As she entered the classroom she noticed someone seemingly beating up another student. She didn't recognize the bully- but she did recognize Beck Oliver as the one being beaten up. "Hey! Leave him alone!" She said as she rushed over to help her friend, standing in front of Beck.

The 'bully' turned around in confusion blinked, "What?"

Beck tried to explain the situation "Relax, he's a stunt actor, he's a teacher's assistant- we're rehearsing fake fighting."

"Fake fighting?" The brunette singer asked in confusion, turning to face Beck

"Yeah, for stage performances and movies- it's how fight scenes are done.."

"Oh..."

"What's going on here?" Came the demanding voice of Jade as she walked into the room.

"It was just a simple mix up." The young actor tried to explain but his girlfriend ignored him.

"What're _you _doing here?" She asked Tori.

"I'm here for my theater recital class." Tori said...

Before Jade could reply the Teacher walked in, "Alright, This week we're going to be doing stage fighting, as some might have noticed as Beck and Russ were practicing. I'm going to team you up in pairs and at the end of the week you'll do a stage fighting scene, just remember- no actual hitting."

He then began to announce teams, Beck was with Robbie, Cat was with a student named Andrea, "And finally, Tori Vega and Jade West."

The two girls looked at each other and Jade smirked while Tori frowned nervously, _This is gonna end well _She thought nervously, dreading the end of the week.

* * *

**Note: **So here's the next chapter of iGo Hollywood, sorry it took so long to get it written I just haven't been in the writing mood, I hope you guys enjoy it and my next must do project is About a son 2 as I want to return to that universe! Please read and review.


End file.
